El Cerezo y el Lobo
by Kaho - Kazuki
Summary: Sakura una estudiante común, Syaoran estudiante prodigio, ambos totalmente diferentes; q pasará cuando se tengan q juntar para salvar a la escuela sin q sepan su verdadera identidad? SxS UA. CAP 10 UP
1. Nuevo Cambio

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

~**NUEVO CAMBIO~**

La escuela Chiban era una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas y populares de Tokyo, ya que era uno de los institutos mas grandes de la ciudad y además contaba con dormitorios. De ahí salían estudiantes brillantes y exitosos.

- Oye Sakura, ya tenemos que irnos – Gritó un joven alto de pelo negro mientras dejaba unas cajas en el auto. Su nombre era Touya Kinomoto, le faltaba un año para terminar la universidad.

- Ya voy – Respondió una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color esmeralda, su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, estaba en segundo semestre de preparatoria.

Ambos hermanos vivían sólo con su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, ya que su madre había fallecido hace algunos años. Se estaban mudando de Okinawa para irse a Tokyo, ya que su padre había conseguido un mejor trabajo.

- Bueno si ya es todo será mejor irnos – Dijo su padre al volante

Ambos se subieron al auto y vieron por última vez su antigua casa. Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con el cambio de casa, ya que ahí en Okinawa había crecido y había tenido sus mejores experiencias, pero no tenía de otra.

Lo peor de todo es que ella tendría que ingresar a una nueva escuela, pero eso no era todo, era para quedarse internado y a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar encerrada. Su padre había conseguido un lugar para la castaña en la escuela Chiban ya que él en un pasado había dado clases ahí y fue donde conoció a Nadeshiko, la madre de Touya y Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a Tokyo, Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la abundancia de anuncios, negocios y autos; parecía un sueño ¿qué seria de noche?

- Oye monstruo cierra la boca que se te está cayendo la baba – Comentó burlesco Touya

- No es cierto, deja de molestarme – Respondió la menor enojada

- Vamos dejen de pelear, ya casi llegamos a la nueva casa – Trató te tranquilizar su padre

Ambos voltearon por la ventana y vieron la colonia en donde vivirían, y para ser sinceros parecía ser muy tranquila y además las otras casas estaban muy bien arregladas. El auto se detuvo en una casa amarilla, era muy sencilla pero bonita, además tenía un jardín hermoso.

Sakura fue la primera en bajarse del auto para admirar la nueva casa.

- Que hermosa casa

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Exclamó su padre también bajándose del auto

- Pues no está del todo mal, espero que la gente sea igual que lo que la casa aparenta – Touya si que estaba algo pesimista ya que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el cambio de casa.

- Bueno hay que bajar todo y acomodar un poco la casa, ya que tú pequeña Sakura, entrarás mañana lunes a tu nueva escuela

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo quería también ayudar a arreglar la casa

- Tranquila, vendrás el domingo y así nos ayudarás con lo que falte – En la escuela Chiban les daban el domingo como día libre para visitar a sus familiares o simplemente para salir a algún lugar por ocio.

- Menos mal, no oiré los gruñidos del mostruo tan seguido – Dijo Touya riéndose

- ¡Hermano!

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sakura se había levantado temprano para poder acomodar su ropa y otras cosas en su maleta para el instituto. Traía puesto su uniforme gracias a que su padre se lo había comprado la semana pasada; éste consistía de una playera formal color blanco con el escudo a la derecha, una falda color tinto, un saco y unas calcetas del mismo color (**NOTA:** como el de Horitsuba Gakuen h t t p : / / i 9 7 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a e 1 8 8 / a m r i t s / t s u b a s a – t r a n g v t 0 4 5 2 5 2 3 . j p g quítenle solo los espacios).

Cuando bajó al comedor vio que estaban su papá y su hermano desayunando

- Buenos días – Saludó alegre la castaña

- Buenos días – Respondieron los presentes

Todos desayunaron en silencio, hasta que se hicieron las 7:45 a.m.

- Será mejor que te vayas yendo, ya que falta que te den tu habitación

- Es cierto – Dijo Sakura tomando su mochila y su maleta, no llevaba todas sus cosas ya que sería un poco pesado, pero se llevaría lo demás cuando volviera. Se despidió de todos y salió corriendo hacia la preparatoria.

Cuando llegó vio que todos entraban al instituto y era porque faltaban pocos minutos para las ocho, que era la hora en que las clases daban inicio.

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, tenía que ir primero a la dirección para que le dieran su horario y su habitación. Iba corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella y por lo tanto chocó, haciendo que ella se cayera.

- Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde corria – Mencionó Sakura algo apenada y adolorida por la caída

El aludido volteó y al parecer se había enojado con lo que había sucedido ya que la vio con una cara que expresaba desagrado.

Sakura se quedó sin habla al mirarlo, tenía miedo hasta de moverse; el joven era alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

Ese encuentro pasaría a la historia.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Bueno aquí mi tercer fic, se me ocurrió de la nada ayer en la noche y comencé a escribir, los demás capítulos serán mas largos, para los que están leyendo NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ, disculpen la demora y que no he podido actualizar ya que se me acabaron las ideas, pero sigue en pie la continuación.

Espero reviews ^^


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_Sakura corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, tenía que ir primero a la dirección para que le dieran su horario y su habitación. Iba corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella y por lo tanto chocó, haciendo que ella se cayera._

_- Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde corria – Mencionó Sakura algo apenada y adolorida por la caída_

_El aludido volteó y al parecer se había enojado con lo que había sucedido ya que la vio con una cara que expresaba desagrado._

_Sakura se quedó sin habla al mirarlo, tenía miedo hasta de moverse; el joven era alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color._

_Ese encuentro pasaría a la historia._

* * *

**~ ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? ~**

Sakura seguía en el suelo admirando al chico hasta que éste se volteó y siguió con su camino. Vaya que era un malhumorado, ni siquiera la ayudó a levantarse; pero era de no creerse, era su primer dia de clases y ya tenía a alguien que la odiaba. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la dirección. Cuando llegó vio a una mujer parada con una carpeta en sus manos, al parecer era la secretaria del director.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Kinomoto? – Preguntó amablemente la mujer

- Así es – Respondió Sakura

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miyu Hisashi, yo le ayudaré en todo lo que se deba a lo académico. Aquí le entrego su horario, dirección del dormitorio, credencial y un mapa por si se pierde. Si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en venir conmigo.

- Gracias – Respondió la castaña mientras tomaba la carpeta con documentos

- Bueno eso es todo, bienvenida al instituto Chiban

En realidad que esa mujer inspiraba mucha confianza, esperaba llevarse mejor con ella de ahí en adelante.

- Ah señorita Kinomoto, si quiere dejarme su maleta aquí, ya que si no llegará tarde a su primera clase, puede pasar por ella en receso y después llevársela a su dormitorio.

- Es cierto, muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia – Respondió Sakura dejando ahí sus cosas y de nuevo salió corriendo hacia el aula, conforme al horario su primera clase sería álgebra.

Llegó agitada al salón y se detuvo para tomar aire, pero aún no había entrado hasta que llegó su profesor.

-Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante verdad? – Preguntó aquel hombre que se veía como de unos 35 años

- Si, soy Sakura Kinomoto – Dijo la castaña haciendo una leve inclinación

- Bueno entonces entremos para presentarte ante el grupo

Ahora faltaba la parte más difícil, y era estar enfrente de todo el grupo, en realidad que tenía mucho miedo, no más bien eran nervios.

- Muy bien clase, pongan atención, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, se acaba de integrar a esta escuela así que quiero que sean amables con ella – Comentó el profesor, mientras Sakura miraba hacia el fondo del salón, no quería mirar a nadie – Entonces te sentarás cerca de la ventana – Le indicó el profesor

Sakura pasó a donde le habían ordenado y se sentó, no sin antes dar un gran suspiro, ya había pasado la peor parte.

- Bien, ahora empecemos con la clase

La clase transcurrió muy bien… para los demás, porque para Sakura parecía que estaban hablando en otro idioma, ahora comprobaba que de esa preparatoria salían personas brillantes. Lo peor fue cuando dejaron un ejercicio, Sakura se había quedado en blanco, ¿cómo lo contestaría? Y si no lo entregaba bajaría 2 puntos de la calificación.

- Disculpa pero ¿ocupas ayuda? – Se oyó una voz a lado ¿quién habría sido ese ángel que la había salvado? Sakura volteó y vio que se trataba de una chica con pelo largo negro y ojos color violeta

- Si por favor – Contestó con ojos suplicantes

- De acuerdo, ah mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto – Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano

- Mucho gusto, puedes decirme Sakura

En eso Tomoyo juntó su mesa banco con el de la castaña para explicarle mejor. Y así siguieron hasta que ambas pudieron entregar su trabajo a tiempo porque unos cuantos minutos después sonó el timbre indicando un receso de 10 minutos; era lo bueno de esa preparatoria, que después de cada clase les daban 10 minutos de descanso y aparte tenían un receso de 20 minutos, tenían todos esos recesos para evitar que los alumnos se estresaran, bueno eso pensaba Sakura.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Tomoyo, en realidad que no entendí nada, ustedes sí que van muy avanzados – Dijo Sakura mientras guardaba sus cosas

- Bueno te acostumbras, porque todas las clases tienen su lado profundo en el que uno tiene que averiguar por sí mismo algunas cosas, ¿pero acaso esto no veían en tu antigua escuela? – Preguntó Tomoyo

- La verdad no, sólo llegábamos a algo muy superficial y pasábamos a otro tema; ay no sé cómo le haré para lo demás – Sakura estaba desesperada, en realidad ocupaba ayuda

- Puedes pedir que te asignen a un tutor – Comentó Tomoyo levantándose para estirarse un poco

- ¿De verdad? ¿podrías ser tu mi tutora? Veo que a ti se te da mucho esto – A Sakura le brillaban los ojos al pensar que esa chica tan amable le diera clases

- Lo siento Sakura, yo ya soy tutora de alguien más, pero puedes pedirle al maestro en la próxima clase que te asigne a un tutor

- Bueno, la próxima clase es el miércoles, así que lo haré, mientras practicaré los ejercicios que hicimos hoy

Y así se terminó ese pequeño descanso y siguieron las demás clases, Sakura batallaba un poco pero no tanto como en álgebra, lo bueno es que ya tenía a una amiga, eso ya era ventaja. Siguieron así hasta que llegó el receso largo en donde podían salir del salón y así lo hicieron Sakura y Tomoyo.

Llegaron al comedor y la castaña no dejó de sorprenderse, la cafetería era enorme, pero tenían que sentarse rápido si no querían quedarse paradas. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y empezaron a comer.

Sakura estaba disfrutando su almuerzo, en su antigua escuela no servían comida tan deliciosa; volteó para todos lados para admirar más la cafetería, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un chico que se le hacía familiar, ¡pero si era con el que se tropezó esa mañana!. Estaba sólo él, estaba leyendo un libro y comiendo una manzana.

- Oye Tomoyo, ¿quién es él?

Tomoyo volteó hacia donde miraba su amiga y vio a quien se refería.

- El es Syaoran Li, es uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de aquí, él viene de Hong Kong y su familia es millonaria, pero casi siempre anda solo – Respondió Tomoyo con un deje de tristeza

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigada Sakura

- Es que él no suele hablar mucho, sólo se dedica a los estudios, se dice que es así porque piensa que nadie está a su altura, siempre ha sacado el primer lugar en cuanto a calificaciones, además de que también es muy bueno en el deporte

- ¿Pero cómo es que no lo vi en nuestro salón? – Preguntó la castaña sin dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza

- Es que él no es de segundo semestre, él es de tercero – Corrigió Tomoyo mientras abría su jugo para darle un sorbo

- Ya veo, él me da miedo – Dijo Sakura volteándose

- ¿Ya lo habías visto antes?

- Digamos que sí, porque cuando llegué iba a la dirección y sin querer choqué con él y no dijo nada, sólo me miró con una mirada de odio – Dijo Sakura algo triste

- Sakura, date por odiada de parte de él – Comentó Tomoyo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

- Pero él también fue muy grosero, no me ayudó a levantarme – Dijo Sakura cambiando totalmente de humor

- Te digo que él no se mezcla con los demás – Respondió suspirando Tomoyo

- Él no anda con los demás y sólo consigue lo que quiere, es igual que un lobo.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuántos ánimos me dan para que siga con este fic, es por eso que decidí continuarlo hoy ^^.

A todos los lectores FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! Hoy inicia por asi decirlo otra vida

**Lyons.- **Que bueno tener a una lectora fiel, espero q tmb te haya gustado este capítulo, tmb te deseo mucha suerte en este nuevo año


	3. Más problemas

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**NOTA: EN EL SUMMARY CAMBIÉ "PARA SALVAR A LA CIUDAD" LO CAMBIE A "PARA SALVAR A LA ESCUELA" YA QUE COMO SE VA DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA PIENSO QUE ES MEJOR ASÍ, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_- Sakura, date por odiada de parte de él – Comentó Tomoyo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga_

_- Pero él también fue muy grosero, no me ayudó a levantarme – Dijo Sakura cambiando totalmente de humor_

_- Te digo que él no se mezcla con los demás – Respondió suspirando Tomoyo_

_- Él no anda con los demás y sólo consigue lo que quiere, es igual que un lobo._

* * *

**~ MÁS PROBLEMAS ~**

Las clases habían terminado por ese día; Sakura en realidad estaba exhausta, nunca había terminado con dolor de cabeza después de la escuela; ese día sí que se había esforzado.

- Bueno Tomoyo, muchas gracias por ayudarme el día de hoy, te prometo que mañana no te molestaré tanto – Dijo Sakura haciendo una leve inclinación

- No te preocupes, para mí es un placer, además eres nueva y mi deber es ayudarte – Respondió con una sonrisa su amiga

- Caeré muerta, al fin veré una cama; bueno me iré adelantando, según este papel me tocó en la habitación número 117 de la torre "E"

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡El 117 del "E"!? – Exclamó sorprendida Tomoyo

- Sí, ¿por qué? – Sakura también estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga

- Mis condolencias amiga Kinomoto, fue un placer conocerte – Dijo Tomoyo tomando las manos de su amiga a la altura del pecho

- ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo? Me estás asustando - ¿A quién no le daría miedo que le dijeran que ese era su último día

- Sakura… un chico de aquí pidió que le dieran una habitación para él sólo, necesitaba paz para concentrarse en sus estudios. Todo estaba bien ya que todos tenemos dormitorio compartido y él es el único que no tiene compañero, pero al parecer tú llegaste con cupo lleno, así que tendrá que compartir su cuarto contigo, ya que no hay más habitaciones. Todos sabemos la historia ya que es el único alumno que ha pedido un dormitorio para él solo – Terminó de explicar Tomoyo

- ¿Y quién ese chico? – Preguntó preocupada la castaña esperando lo peor

- Es Syaoran Li

- ¡No puede ser! Que acaso no podría irme peor – Gritó desesperada Sakura llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes

- Tranquila Sakura, cada semestre nos cambian de habitación, y como tú entraste a principios de septiembre te faltan… - Tomoyo no terminó ya que Sakura la interrumpió

- 4 meses, que consuelo, eso es mucho – Eso sí que era tortura, estaría cuatro meses con una persona que la odió desde el principio

- No te preocupes, te acompañaré, antes de que se me olvide, la secretaria me dijo que te entregara tus cosas – Dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba su maleta

- Gracias, pero así me dan menos ganas de llegar al dormitorio – Sakura ahora sí que estaba deprimida

- Ten valor amiga, te acompañaré

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la zona de dormitorios, en cuanto se iban acercando Sakura iba disminuyendo el paso, pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que Tomoyo la llevaba de la mano. El tiempo se pasó volando, porque en un dos por tres llegaron a la torre E.

- Bueno Sakura aquí te dejo, si sigues por este pasillo encontrarás el 117, buena suerte y hasta mañana – Se despidió su amiga dándose media vuelta

- Espera, ¿que no me acompañarás hasta el cuarto? – Preguntó Sakura asustada

- Lo lamento Sakura, pero tampoco quiero que me odie – Respondió Tomoyo siguiendo con su camino

- De acuerdo, gracias por acompañarme – Le gritó la castaña

Bien Sakura siguió caminando por el pasillo como se lo habían indicado, hasta que llegó al cuarto, se detuvo un momento, ¿y si al entrar recibiría un grito de parte de él?, esperen, no se tenía que preocupar por eso, ella también puede hablar y puede defenderse; bueno en fin, acercó su mano a la perilla y la giró lentamente, pero no abría la puerta, seguía dudando, hasta que la abrió de repente y su sorpresa fue que no había nadie, el cuarto estaba solo.

- Menos mal – Dijo con un suspiro Sakura

- ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar aquí todo el día? – Dijo alguien por detrás suyo con tono molesto

Sakura brincó del susto y voleó lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, y era nada menos que ese Syaoran Li

- Lo… lo siento, soy Sakura Kinomoto, tu… tu nueva compañera de cuarto – Dijo tartamudeando la castaña

- ¿Te puedes quitar para poder pasar? – Respondió el chico que al parecer no había oído lo que dijo Sakura

La castaña obedeció y entró, vio que la habitación era muy amplia y que ya estaba ahí su cama, había un escritorio, un baño y la otra cama del chico, sin mencionar que todo el cuarto estaba muy bien arreglado.

- Que bien arreglado está todo, ¿debió ser divertido estar aquí solo no? – Dijo Sakura tratando de aligerar el ambiente

- ¿Eres así de ruidosa todo el tiempo? – Preguntó algo molesto el castaño mientras dejaba su mochila en su cama

- No – Contestó algo avergonzada Sakura

- Que bien, porque necesito concentración y si vas a estar hablando todo el tiempo, pediré que me cambien de dormitorio – Respondió Syaoran dándole la espalda

- Pero no te pueden cambiar, ya que el cupo ya está lleno – Respondió valiente Sakura, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara callada

Syaoran volteo con ella y se acercó

- Mira aclaremos algo, por lo que noto aun no sabes nada de este instituto, cuando alguien pide que lo cambien de dormitorio, a uno no le preguntan nada, más bien van con el compañero de cuarto e investigan porque la persona se quiere cambiar y si notan la falla te tendrán tachada en toda la preparatoria, yo que tú tendría más cuidado en eso – Contestó algo agresivo ese castaño, pero a Sakura siempre le decían "por qué tuviste que hablar" así que…

- Mira, si de amenazas se trata yo también puedo defenderme, al ser yo nueva puedo quejarme que tú no estás siendo amable conmigo y la solución será un castigo o un reporte, eso no funcionará conmigo, así que si estás acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quieres, despídete de eso – Respondió igual de agresiva Sakura sin inmutar a Syaoran.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con ojos de furia, hasta que Syaoran le dio la espalda y se sentó en el escritorio para empezar a hacer su tarea, mientras Sakura recogía su maleta del piso, ya que cuando amenazó a ese chico la había tirado al suelo, se dirigió a su cama y empezó a sacar su ropa.

Ya bien decían que el fuego y el agua no se llevan bien.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado el tan esperado encuentro entre estos 2 castaños, espero reviews, aquí contestare los q no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction ^^ (aunq ahora no hubo ninguno), los demás se los contestaré por mail.

Espero reviews!!


	4. Hilo Rojo Parte 1

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con ojos de furia, hasta que Syaoran le dio la espalda y se sentó en el escritorio para empezar a hacer su tarea, mientras Sakura recogía su maleta del piso, ya que cuando amenazó a ese chico la había tirado al suelo, se dirigió a su cama y empezó a sacar su ropa._

_Ya bien decían que el fuego y el agua no se llevan bien._

* * *

**HILO ROJO (Parte 1)**

Llegó la noche y ambos se fueron a dormir, ninguno había mencionado palabra alguna desde aquella discusión.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sakura despertó gracias al molesto despertado. Tenía tanto sueño que lo apagó y se volvió a dormir.

- Vaya holgazana que me tocó por compañera – Dijo Syaoran que se estaba acomodando la corbata del uniforme

Sakura al oír eso, se levantó de repente y le lanzó una mirada asesina a ese castaño, éste sólo la ignoró y se dirigió al clóset para sacar su saco y ponérselo.

- Bueno me voy, entre menos te cea, mejor para mí – Syaoran sí que sabía ofender, pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás

- Tienes razón, así yo podré acomodar todo el cuarto a mi gusto mientras tú no estés aquí – Comentó burlesca la castaña mientras iba al baño

Esto último hizo que el castaño se detuviera en seco.

- Si tocas mis cosas, desearás no haber nacido

-Ah, de nuevo las amenazas, llevas 2, te falta 1 para ir a reportarte – Gritó desde el baño Sakura haciendo que Syaoran se fuera enojado e impotente.

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN DE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE**

**- **… y así fue como el gran Syaoran Li se fue enojado hacia su clase – Terminó de contar Sakura a su amiga

- Sabes, no me esperaba todo esto, eres muy valiente al enfrentar así a Li – Exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida

- Jaja, fue pues ya ves. Pasaré la historia como la primera chica que le hizo frente a Li – Ambas se rieron ante el comentario

- ¿Sí supiste? A Chiaki se le inmovilizó el meñique – Mencionó uno de sus compañeros a lo lejos con un grupito

- No fue el único, ayer también le sucedió lo mismo a Miaka – Comentó otra chica asustada

- Vaya, ya empezaron los acontecimientos raros – Comentó Tomoyo

- ¿Acontecimientos raros? – Preguntó Sakura

- Sí, ya ves que en todas las escuelas suceden cosas raras, ya me había sorprendido que aquí no sucediera nada extra normal. Oye, sé que eres muy buena para educación física y quisiera saber si me podrías ayudar mañana para entrenar, ya que el sábado nos toca a primera hora – Dijo Tomoyo con ojos suplicantes.

- Claro, tú me has ayudado mucho, ahora me toca a mí – Respondió sonriente Sakura

- Entonces es una promesa – Dijo Tomoyo extendiendo su dedo meñique que rápidamente hizo contacto con el meñique de la castaña, haciendo el pacto de la promesa.

En eso Sakura divisó un hilo rojo aprisionar su meñique y que ese hilo la conectaba al meñique de su amiga. Pero en cuestión de segundos el hilo se rompió entre las dos haciendo que enredaba se fuera cerrando rápidamente; a este paso podría perder la movilidad del dedo por la falta de circulación de sangre. Sakura reaccionó y se quitó con rapidez el hilo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó sorprendida la castaña mirando hacia el piso donde había caído el hilo

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó su amiga

- Ese hilo que está ahí me apretó demasiado el meñique – Exclamó alterada Sakura mientras apuntaba hacia donde estaba el hilo

- Yo no veo nada ¿te sientes bien? – Tomoyo puso una mano sobre la frente de la castaña para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

Sakura ante la respuesta de Tomoyo no quiso seguir con el tema. En eso entró su profesora de literatura.

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN DE TERCER SEMESTRE**

En ese momento su profesor no había llegado, por lo tanto todos estaban platicando, mientras cierto castaño traía audífonos y leía un libro. Pero en eso se le acabó la batería a su celular

- Dios ¿por qué no lo cargué ayer? – Renegó mientras guardaba el celular y sus audífonos

- ¿Ya sabes sobre ese rumor? Ya hay 2 personas de segundo semestre a quienes se les inmoviliza el meñique

- No son los únicos, yo supe que a otros de cuarto les sucedió lo mismo – Dijo otro de ellos

Syaoran no pudo evitar escuchar eso, siguió guardando sus cosas sin dejar de escuchar.

- Esto es muy raro, bueno Hikaru ¿prometes que me acompañarás mañana? – Mencionó una compañera

- Claro que sí – Dijo el otro compañero extendiendo su meñique y estrechándolos

Syaoran observó un hilo rojo que los unía, pero de repente se trozó y se aferró sólo al meñique del chico, apretándolo fuertemente.

- Ah, me duele, será mejor que vaya con la enfermera, debió ser por el juego de básquet de ayer – Dijo mientras se retiraba su compañero

A Syaoran le sorprendió lo que había pasado, su madre siempre le había dicho que pasaban cosas raras en este mundo. Hasta ahora lo estaba confirmando, pero ¿por qué el hilo no se había aferrado también a la chica?.

De ahí en más las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que llegaron a su fin. Sakura se dirigió a su dormitorio después de haberse despedido de Tomoyo. Cuando entró vio a Syaoran en el escritorio haciendo su tarea, la castaña no le dijo nada ya que le seguía dando vueltas aquel acontecimiento del hilo rojo.

- Oye Li ¿contigo no llegó el rumor del meñique inmovilizado? – Preguntó Sakura sin rodeos y dejando su orgullo para después.

- No, además no me interesa lo que hablan los demás – Respondió Syaoran sin mirarla y con tono cortante

Sakura se quedó pensando, ni siquiera le dijo nada por haberle contestado así. Pero el hilo rojo en el meñique se le hacía familiar, como si ya lo hubiera oído antes, así que iría a investigar. Tomó una chamarra y abrió la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas tan tarde? – Preguntó el castaño volteando hacia ella quitándose sus gafas

- ¿Para qué preguntas si ni te interesa? – Respondió Sakura

- Tienes razón, no me interesa. Es más importante la tarea – Respondió Syaoran volteándose para seguir con lo suyo

- De todos modos te tendré que decir por si alguien me busca. Iré a la biblioteca, a la sección de estudio – Dijo Sakura saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Eran como las 8 de la noche, a esa hora se le denominaba tarde ya que todo estaba oscuro. Cuando llegó pudo encontrar un libro que hablaba sobre la importancia del meñique y decía:

"_Al entrelazar sus dedos meñiques, entrelazan sus destinos. Este dedo tiene el hilo rojo del destino. En la antigüedad, si una de estas personas rompían la promesa, tendrían que cortarse el dedo"._

Sakura entendía el por qué había visto el hilo rojo, ¿pero por qué sólo ella lo podía ver?. En eso se oyó un ruido

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó Sakura asustada y luego se oyeron pisadas detrás de ella, la castaña volteó rápidamente pero no vio nada

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	5. Hilo Rojo Parte 2

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_Eran como las 8 de la noche, a esa hora se le denominaba tarde ya que todo estaba oscuro. Cuando llegó pudo encontrar un libro que hablaba sobre la importancia del meñique y decía:_

"_Al entrelazar sus dedos meñiques, entrelazan sus destinos. Este dedo tiene el hilo rojo del destino. En la antigüedad, si una de estas personas rompían la promesa, tendrían que cortarse el dedo"._

_Sakura entendía el por qué había visto el hilo rojo, ¿pero por qué sólo ella lo podía ver?. En eso se oyó un ruido_

_- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó Sakura asustada y luego se oyeron pisadas detrás de ella, la castaña volteó rápidamente pero no vio nada._

* * *

**HILO ROJO (Parte 2)**

Después de haber mencionado eso, no sucedió nada, Sakura se tranquilizó un poco, pero volvió a oír ese ruido detrás de ella y que se acercaba rápidamente, cuando volteó vio a una criatura, al parecer era un elfo de color café y de un metro de altura. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, él se acercaba a ella con una velocidad increíblemente rápida; Sakura sólo pudo reaccionar a tapar su cabeza con sus manos y agacharse un poco, pero de repente alguien se puso frente a ella y golpeó a ese elfo haciendo que éste se alejara.

Sakura al no sentir el golpe abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a su salvador que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda, y era…

- ¿Li? ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó entre sorprendida y enojada

- Vaya manera de agradecerme – Respondió el castaño al voltearse – Vine a buscarte porque el líder del dormitorio estaba paseando por los dormitorios asegurándose de que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones, así que deberías estar agradecida conmigo.

- Ni loca, pero ¿por qué te preocupaste y saliste a buscarme?

- No me preocupé por ti, si tú andas a deshoras fuera del dormitorio, yo tendré problemas

- Debí suponerlo. Había olvidado que sólo piensas en ti mismo

En eso se volvieron a oir esos pasos rápidos; ambos castaños se pusieron a la defensiva

- Creí que se había ido – Comentó Syaoran buscándolo con la mirada

- Pues al parecer no – Respondió Sakura también en alerta

Su sorpresa fue que ahora no sólo era uno, sino que salieron miles de ellos y los rodearon haciendo que Sakura y Syaoran quedaran espalda con espalda.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos niño genio? – Preguntó sarcásticamente la ojiverde

- No lo sé, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿acaso no tienes cerebro para pensar? – Replicó Li enojado

En eso uno de los elfos se les lanzó y ambos pudieron esquivarlo.

- Creo que podemos dejar esta discusión para después – Dijo Sakura algo asustada

- ¿Apenas te enteras de ello?

Los elfos que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a saltar sobre los otros dos, el peligro eran sus filosos dientes. Sakura saltaba y los esquivaba, mientras que Syaoran los pateaba y golpeaba con los puños pero eran demasiados, tantos que varios sujetaron a Sakura y la dejaron inmóvil.

- ¡Li! – Sólo pudo gritar la castaña

Éste la escuchó y al intentar ir a ayudarla, vio que lo tenían sujeto de las piernas, por lo cual no podía moverse.

- Maldición – Murmuró Syaoran al tratar de zafarse

Mientras tanto a Sakura la cubrieron hasta la cabeza, a tal grado que ya no pudo ver nada.

"Creo que éste es el fin, no podré salir de aquí. Pero no quiero morir así, no quiero, no quiero morir tampoco… ¡¡así!!" – Pensó Sakura haciendo que una gran brisa de aire aparta a esas criaturas, esa ventisca había salido de ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Ahora se sentía con más fuerza. No tardó en encontrar a Syaoran que también lo estaban amontonando; intentaría de nuevo lo de hace rato. Así que estiró su mano hacia los elfos que rodeaban a su compañero, se concentró y de repente apareció una gran ventisca que no tardó en hacerse remolino y se llevó a todos esos elfos. Syaoran se quedó sorprendido ante eso.

- Supongo que ya estamos a mano – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pero no se había dado cuenta que atrás de ella había un elfo y que se lanzó para atacarla.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Li empujándola haciendo que saliera fuego de su mano, asustando a la criatura para que huyera

- ¿Tú también tienes un poder? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Yo no lo sabía, hasta este momento – Respondió Li observando sus manos

Sakura se quedó observando a los duendes y observó que había uno de ellos que llevaba un hilo rojo atado a su pata, en eso recordó el extraño acontecimiento en la escuela, ese elfo era quien jalaba los hilos de los meñiques a tal grado de que los dejaba inmóviles.

- Eso es, sólo un elfo trae el hilo rojo, si se lo quitamos te aseguro que todos desaparecerán – Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que eso funcionará? – Preguntó Syaoran desconfiado

- No sé, algo me dice que es el hilo rojo

- Bueno, ahora el problema es encontrarlo

Ambos buscaron al que traía el hilo pero no lo pudieron encontrar, en eso Sakura pudo ver que uno de ellos traía un aura brillante alrededor de él.

- Ahí está – Gritó Sakura empezando a correr

Éste se percató de que lo habían descubierto y empezó a huir, pero Syaoran se le atravesó y lo atrapo.

- Quítaselo rápido – Dijo Syaoran mientras lo agarraba fuertemente

Sakura tomó aquel hilo y lo jaló haciendo que se desenredara del pie del elfo y saliera ileso, por lo tanto, todos los demás elfos desaparecieron, incluso al que tenían atrapado.

- Lo logramos – Comentó Sakura aliviada

- No pensé que usaras esa cabezota para pensar – Empezó a molestar el castaño

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Respondió enojada Sakura

En eso se abrieron las puertas de la biblioteca dejándose ver a una joven, que al parecer era la secretaria Miyu Hisashi.

- Sabía que estaban aquí – Comentó la secretaria desconcertando a los dos jóvenes – Vengan conmigo, la directora los está esperando – Dijo sin más aquella mujer

Ambos la siguieron y llegaron a la dirección y ahí estaba la misteriosa directora, después de entrar, Miyu se retiró dejándolos solos.

- No me esperaba que fueran ustedes – Dijo la directora algo seria

Sakura y Syaoran no sabían de lo que estaba hablando

- Bueno déjenme presentarme, soy Yuuko Ichihara, la directora del instituto Chiban, mucho gusto

- Mucho gusto – Respondieron ambos castaños haciendo una leve inclinación

- Muchas gracias por hacer desaparecer a esas horribles criaturas, esos eran elfos de la falsa promesa, aparecen para hacer que las personas no puedan cumplir con lo prometido – Terminó de decir la directora

- No fue nada – Respondió Sakura algo apenada, pero Syaoran no se quedó conforme

- Entonces si usted sabia de esos elfos, ¿por qué no los destruyó usted? – Preguntó Li algo cortante

- Imposible joven Li, yo no puedo. Les contaré la historia de este instituto. Hace mucho tiempo, éste era un templo sagrado donde todos los monjes y sacerdotisas venían para purificarse, pero debido a que uno de ellos se adentró en los malos espíritus, el templo fue atacado por miles de espíritus y monstruos. Todos trataron de exterminarlos pero les fue imposible; hasta que aparecieron un guerrero y una sacerdotisa que no eran como los demás, ya que entre los dos tenían los poderes de los cuatro elementos; así que los nombraron como los guardianes. Ambos pudieron sellar a esos monstruos en este templo, pero dejaron la profecía de que en un futuro, cuando aparecieran nuevos guardianes y se juntaran en ese templo, el sello se rompería y dejaría salir a todos los espíritus que durmieron por mucho tiempo. Así que por lo que veo ustedes son esos guardianes. – Dijo la directora sonriendo

- ¿Nosotros los guardianes? – Preguntó Sakura totalmente sorprendida

- ¿Pero por qué dijo que usted no podía destruirlos? – Preguntó de nuevo el castaño

- Observen esto – Respondió la directora insertando en la videocasetera una cinta y cuando prendió la televisión pudieron ver lo que habían grabado las cámaras de la biblioteca.

Lo que vieron les sorprendió mucho. Ahí estaban ellos claramente, pero estaban peleando contra… nada. No había nada a su alrededor, pero los poderes si fueron reales, eso sí se vio claramente.

- Sólo ustedes pueden ver a los malos espíritus y monstruos, porque son los guardianes – Terminó de decir Yuuko

En eso entró Miyu con un cofre de madera y se lo entregó a la directora.

- Les entregaré algo que se ha pasado de generación en generación en este lugar que sólo se entregarían a los guardianes cuando aparecieran – Cuando abrió el cofre se vieron dos pequeños broches redondos, uno color rojo y otro verde – El rojo es para usted señorita Kinomoto y el verde para el joven Li. Estos broches les ayudarán para su próxima batalla.

- Muchas gracias directora, no sé por qué, pero me siento emocionada – Dijo Sakura admirando aquel broche

- Lo siento pero yo no puedo seguir con esto – Extendió Li su broche hacia la directora para devolvérselo – Yo estoy aquí para estudiar y salir como alguien exitoso, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas de la magia y espíritus. Puede encargarse Kinomoto sola.

- Creo que no ha entendido joven. Entre ambos sacan los cuatro elementos, Kinomoto tiene la habilidad del viento y el agua, mientras que usted tiene el del fuego y la tierra; ahora sólo han desarrollado uno, pero con las batallas podrán desarrollar el elemento faltante. – Explicó Yuuko con mucha paciencia.

- Es que usted no entiende, no me interesan este tipo de cosas, no quiero desarrollar esos poderes, así que le devuelvo el broche – Dijo Li extendiendo de nuevo su mano

- Consérvalo, de menos quiero que el guardián tenga su propio broche aunque no lo use – Respondió con una sonrisa la directora – Será mejor que se vayan a su dormitorio, les espera un gran dia mañana

- Es cierto, buenas noches y muchas gracias – Respondió Sakura sonriente

Syaoran sólo salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, Sakura se quiso enojar por el comportamiento del chico, no sabía lo que cargaba en sus manos.

- Señorita Kinomoto – Llamó Yuuko – No lo regañe, tarde o temprano asumirá su responsabilidad como guardián, sólo es cuestión de tiempo – Comentó la directora con una gran sonrisa

- De acuerdo

En eso ella salió también de la oficina.

Así que por fin habían aparecido los guardianes, pero ¿podrán con todo esto sin que sus compañeros se enteren de su labor?

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, ya los contesté todos y me animaron para seguir adelante y como siempre los q no tienen cuenta aquí se los contestaré.

**xzarax.- **gracias por comentarme, espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar ^^

**Esmeralda.- **ok, traté de hacerlo mas largo que el anterior, espero que te haya gustado, espero tu comentario

**Dahe-Li.- **Ahora ya se sabe por qué solo Sakura y Syaoran pudieron ver el hilo rojo, espero q te haya gustado este capi, espero el próximo review


	6. Apariciones

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_Consérvalo, de menos quiero que el guardián tenga su propio broche aunque no lo use –__Respondió con una sonrisa la directora – Será mejor que se vayan a su dormitorio, les espera un gran dia mañana_

_- Es cierto, buenas noches y muchas gracias – Respondió Sakura sonriente_

_Syaoran sólo salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, Sakura se quiso enojar por el comportamiento del chico, no sabía lo que cargaba en sus manos._

_- Señorita Kinomoto – Llamó Yuuko – No lo regañe, tarde o temprano asumirá su responsabilidad como guardián, sólo es cuestión de tiempo – Comentó la directora con una gran sonrisa_

_- De acuerdo_

_En eso ella salió también de la oficina._

_Así que por fin habían aparecido los guardianes, pero ¿podrán con todo esto sin que sus compañeros se enteren de su labor?_

* * *

**APARICIONES**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a todos los alumnos que se les había inmovilizado el meñique volvieron a ser los de siempre. Algunos doctores decían que todo eso fue por exceso de ejercicio, aunque nosotros sabemos la verdadera razón.

Ese día era miércoles, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Sakura había llegado al Instituto Chiban y lo más curioso de todo era que esos días habían sido suficientes para enterarse que ella era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa y ahora su labor como guardiana era proteger la escuela de toda clase de enemigos. ¿Pero por qué el otro guardián tenía que ser ese engreído y arrogante de Li Syaoran? era muy injusto tener que convivir con esa clase de persona.

- ¡Sakura! Date prisa – Gritó a lo lejos Tomoyo

- ¡Ya voy! – Es cierto, le había prometido a su amiga que le ayudaría con la clase de deportes.

Ambas estaban en una de las canchas de la escuela y ahora les tocaba practicar lo que era gimnasia; la especialidad de la castaña.

- Bueno Tomoyo, primero tienes que sentirte ligera antes de lanzar tu cuerpo a dar vueltas

- De acuerdo Sakura, tú eres la instructora ahora

- Entonces empezaremos con las vueltas de carro, recuerda lo que te dije – Indicó Sakura

Después de las indicaciones de su amiga, Tomoyo tomó vuelo para poder dar las vueltas de carro, pero mientras corría cayó al suelo, como sí alguien le hubiera puesto el pie.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo? – Fue a socorrer Sakura

- Sí, pero no sé por qué me tropecé. Sólo sentí algo duro en mi tobillo que impidió que siguiera corriendo.

En eso Sakura sintió como un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y observó que había algo a espaldas de su amiga y ese algo era un niño burlándose de lo sucedido.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste verdad? – Preguntó Sakura al niño. Claro que éste sólo le sacó la lengua y desapareció por arte de magia

- ¿Yo fui de qué? – Preguntó Tomoyo desconcertada

- Ah nada. Mejor vamos a la enfermería para que te revisen esa rodilla

* * *

**EN LA CAFETERÍA**

Ya había pasado la hora de almorzar, así que la cafetería estaba completamente sola, bueno a excepción de un joven castaño que al parecer estaba estudiando. Cuando se le veía estudiando o haciendo tarea, lo mejor era no molestarlo, ya que el que se atreviera a interrumpirlo no le iba nada bien.

Syaoran estaba demasiado concentrado que no oía las voces de su alrededor, ya que cuando prestaba atención a las voces que se oían, sólo eran críticas de: "míralo ahí está de nuevo estudiando, se cree mejor que nosotros" o "deberían expulsarlo por ser tan presumido". Ese tipo de comentarios escuchaba, por eso no le parecía importante estar escuchando esas tonterías.

Volviendo a su estudio, estaba resolviendo un problema de álgebra, ya estaba por terminar, sólo le faltaba escribir el resultado, cuando de pronto…

- ¡Li! – Gritó Sakura desde lejos

A causa de ese gran grito, Syaoran rompió la punta de su lápiz presionándolo contra el cuaderno, ¿quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo?. La castaña llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba y sin mas tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él, ¿de donde había tomado esa confianza? Nadie se le acercaba y se sentaba así como así.

- Li necesito tu ayuda, algo muy extraño sucedió cuando Tomoyo y yo estábamos…

- Kinomoto – Interrumpió el castaño furioso pero sin demostrarlo, bueno sólo apretaba mucho la mano en la que traía su lápiz - ¿Sabías que estaba haciendo un ejercicio de álgebra muy importante? y que tú simplemente llegaste y me interrumpiste

- ¿En serio? Discúlpame Li ¿y qué maestro te da álgebra? – Preguntó sonriente Sakura; al castaño le partió un rayo

- ¿Qué acaso no sabes por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó Syaoran tratando de explicarle el porque estaba solo

- ¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas? – Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

- ¡Que por tu culpa he olvidado el resultado del problema y ahora lo tendré que hacer de nuevo! – Explotó el castaño, hasta se había parado por la gran desesperación que tenía

- Ya te dije que lo sentía, además no me grites que si te escucho perfectamente. Sólo vine porque pensé que te interesaría…

- ¿Que me interesaría las aventuras que tienes con tu amiguita?, pues te diré algo: ¡No me interesa! – Ahora si que Syaoran ardía en llamas

- Eso sí no te lo perdono; no tienes derecho a ofender a Tomoyo – También gritó Sakura levantándose de su asiento para quedar cara a cara con el castaño

Ambos estaban igual de enojados, ya no se sabría quien ganaría. Sakura trató de calmarse y se sentó, Syaoran la miró extrañado pero también se sentó porque por los gritos habían atraído las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

- En fin, apareció un niño muy extraño y al parecer sólo yo puedo verlo. Me preocupa ya que está haciendo travesuras por todo el campus y nadie se explica cómo están pasando esos sucesos tan extraños – Explicó tranquilamente Sakura

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras se ponía sus gafas para empezar de nuevo su ejercicio

- ¿Cómo que qué tienes que ver? Eres uno de los guardianes, tienes que ayudarme con esto

- No sé si recuerdas que yo elegí no seguir con esto, mis estudios son más importantes que andar persiguiendo espíritus – Syaoran regresó a su "buen" hu mor de siempre

- Que egoísta eres ¿por qué sólo piensas en ti? Tú al igual que todos se albergan en esta escuela ¿y no quieres proteger el lugar en donde vives? No te pido que lo hagas por mí, yo puedo hacerlo, yo sólo te pido que te involucres ya que sólo nosotros podemos proteger este lugar – Dijo Sakura tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero al parecer fue en vano ya que Syaoran seguía escribiendo – Entonces ya veo porque siempre estás solo – Terminó por decir Sakura mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la cafetería

Eso último lo escuchó perfectamente, de hecho había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, pero especialmente eso último hizo que le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser. Y ahora que lo pensaba ella tenía razón, pero no podía descuidar sus estudios ya que si bajara de promedio "esa persona" lo haría sufrir.

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN DE SAKURA**

La ojiverde no lo podía creer ¿cómo es que había personas como el? Estaba segura de que nunca le caería bien

En eso se escuchó un ruido estruendoso indicando que se había roto un vidrio y había sido de una ventana, Sakura corrió hacia el salón de donde había provenido aquel ruido y había sido en el salón de primer semestre.

Todos estaban espantados ya que reventaron las ventanas sin causa alguna; pero cuando la castaña se acercó, vio de nuevo a aquel niño con un martillo en la mano, sin duda él había ocasionado todo ese alboroto. Éste al verla salió corriendo.

Sakura no lo dudó y empezó a correr tras él para seguirlo.

Lo siguió hasta el auditorio, pero cuando la castaña entró, el niño misterioso había desaparecido de nuevo. Sakura lo buscó por todas partes pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Sakura se dio por vencida y decidió salir de ahí, pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba escondido en el techo exactamente arriba de ella, así que saltó para atacarla por la espalda, ella aún no se daba cuenta y el niño estaba a punto de atacar a Sakura cuando de repente por atrás salió alguien tomándola de la cintura y con el impulso empujarla pero él recibió una parte del ataque.

El niño se desorientó y desapareció. Mientras tanto aquella persona que salvó a Sakura había quedado encima de ella y al parecer se había desmayado. Sakura se había golpeado un poco la cabeza por el impacto y cuando se volteó se sorprendió mucho al ver quién era.

- ¡Li! – Gritó Sakura tratando de despertarlo ¿pero por qué la había salvado? Ella pensaba que él la odiaba por todo lo que habían pasado

El niño apareció de nuevo frente a ellos pero ahora traía una espada de los antiguos samuráis (katana), ella estaba asustada ¿qué haría? Además tenía que proteger a Syaoran. El espíritu se abalanzó hacia ellos y Sakura tomó a Syaoran por atrás y se movió rápidamente pero no podía seguir así.

- Li por favor despierta, te mentí no puedo hacerlo sola necesito que me ayudes – Empezó a llorar Sakura asustada

- Entonces que débil eres – Se oyó una voz. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que Syaoran estaba despierto y con una sonrisa

- ¡Li! – Gritó la castaña abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

- Oye no puedo respirar – Comentó con dificultad Syaoran

Sakura se separó y ambos se levantaron, y observaron que ya no era sólo un espíritu, sino que se habían multiplicado y ahora eran cientos de ellos exactamente iguales

- Hay que transformarnos – Dijo serio Syaoran volteando al frente

- Pero tú dijiste que…

- Sé lo que dije – De nuevo el castaño se había enojado – Ahora saca el broche y transfórmate – Ordenó Syaoran; Sakura asintió con la cabeza

Ambos sacaron el broche que les había dado la direcotra y lo alzaron al cielo. Apareció de repente una luz blanca cegadora que inmovilizó a aquellos espíritus con forma de niño.

A ambos los envolvió esa luz y al desaparecer se encontraban ellos con trajes algo extraños. Sakura traía puesto un vestido rosa y el broche estaba en su cuello. Syaoran tenía un uniforme negro y su broche lo tenía en su pecho.

Los castaños se sorprendieron por la vestimenta que traían pero ahora sí podrían pelear contra todos esos espíritus que habían causado tantos problemas.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**NOTA 1.- **Cuando Sakura toma a Syaoran por atrás es parecido a esta imagen solo que no lo toma por el cuello sino por debajo de los brazos, aquí les dejo el link, pero quiten los espacios para que puedan ver la imagen - h t t p : / / s p 9 . f o t o l o g . c o m / p h o t o / 2 5 / 2 7 / 5 5 / r e s e r v o i r _ s a k u r a / 1 2 4 2 6 7 7 0 2 4 6 0 0 _ f . j p g

**NOTA 2.- **Aquí les dejo los dibujos de los trajes de Sakura y Syaoran, yo los dibuje asi que no están muy bonitos ya que los hice a la carrera para poder subir rápido eeste capitulo ya que me había tardado mucho, igual quiten espacios - h t t p : / / i 2 4 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 1 1 4 / R i t s u k a L o v e l e s s 1 / D S C 0 0 6 5 9 . j p g

* * *

Ahora sí, a contestar reviews, los que responda aquí son los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y los demás ya se los respondí directamente

**BARBIE94.- **Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, eres la primera que me dice que lo ha leído varias veces, gracias eso me alaga, espero que tmb te haya gustado este capitulo

**mari_shinku.- **hola, q bueno q te guste como va la historia, ps perdona pero poco a poco ire haciendo los capis mas largos ya q si de un jalon lo hago puede q se haga un poco tedioso o les canse la vista por tanto leer y es lo q menos quiero y no te preocupes, ya en este capi ya se vio como syaoran ya se ablando un poco, espero q te haya gustado, saludos

**Ninaa.- **Gracias por tu review y perdona la demora

**Deidad_Sak.- **haha ps syaoran si salió por ese motivo a buscar a sakura, ya q en ese entonces aun no se llevaban bn, espero q si te haya gustado este capi nuevo donde ya se llevan un poco mejor. Saludos


	7. Una nueva amistad

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_- Hay que transformarnos – Dijo serio Syaoran volteando al frente_

_- Pero tú dijiste que…_

_- Sé lo que dije – De nuevo el castaño se había enojado – Ahora saca el broche y transfórmate – Ordenó Syaoran; Sakura asintió con la cabeza_

_Ambos sacaron el broche que les había dado la directora y lo alzaron al cielo. Apareció de repente una luz blanca cegadora que inmovilizó a aquellos espíritus con forma de niño._

_A ambos los envolvió esa luz y al desaparecer se encontraban ellos con trajes algo extraños. Sakura traía puesto un vestido rosa y el broche estaba en su cuello. Syaoran tenía un uniforme negro y su broche lo tenía en su pecho._

_Los castaños se sorprendieron por la vestimenta que traían pero ahora sí podrían pelear contra todos esos espíritus que habían causado tantos problemas._

* * *

**UNA NUEVA AMISTAD**

Al parecer la directora si tenía razón en cuanto a sus descendientes la sacerdotisa y el guerrero, ya que ambos además de sus trajes aparecieron con otras cosas; Sakura con un arco de flecha antiguo y Syaoran con una gran espada con una joya verde incrustada.

- Bien, ahora sí tengo algo decente para pelear – Comentó Syaoran mientras se lanzaba contra aquellos niños

Sakura se quedó parada y viéndose su traje nuevo, ¿cómo había aparecido? ¿Acaso fue magia? No podía creerlo, pero mientras estaba en shock alguien le gritó haciendo que saliera del trance.

- Hey despierta, tú también debes luchar ¿lo sabías? – Gritó enojado Syaoran

- Ah si – Respondió Sakura

Pero las cosas no iban tan bien como esperaban, a pesar de que ya tenían un arma, no podían derrotar a aquellos espíritus; ya que Syaoran los atacaba con la espada, pero ellos eran como humo, nos les hacía daño en lo absoluto, era como tratar de golpear el aire. Y a Sakura no le estaba yendo muy bien, ya que tenía un arco, efectivamente, pero… ¿y las flechas?. No podía hacer nada más que sólo esquivar a aquellos niños, ya que a pesar de que los guardianes no podían hacerles daño, los espíritus a ellos sí.

Ambos estuvieron esquivando y tratando de golpearlos que terminaron chocando de espaldas haciendo que se asustaran.

- ¡Pero qué inútil eres! En vez de estar escapando ¿por qué no intentas pelear? – Le replicó Syaoran a Sakura

- Por si no lo has notado, sólo tengo un arco sin flechas, ¿y qué hay de ti señor espadachín? ¿Por qué no puedes con ellos? – Contestó enojada la castaña

- Porque carecen de cuerpo y por lo tanto no son materiales, pero lo que no me explico es cómo ellos nos pueden lanzar cosas y tocarnos. – Syaoran no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero eso no era todo.

Lo peor sucedió cuando todos aquellos niños se empezaron a unir entre ellos y formaron a uno realmente enorme.

- Esto es malo – Dijo Sakura sin dejar de ver aquel gran problema

- No tienes que mencionármelo – Contestó Syaoran enojado

Ese niño al dar el primer paso, aplastó las sillas del auditorio, en realidad era enorme, si los pisaba los haría tortilla.

- Si no lo detenemos ahora, destruirá toda la escuela – Syaoran trataba de pensar en algo que solucionara esto, pero lo veía imposible; a menos que… - A menos que usemos nuestros poderes – Pensó en voz alta el castaño siendo escuchado por Sakura

- Puede funcionar, pero ¿cómo haremos para que salgan de nuevo? – Ya que la otra vez salieron por sí solos al estar en extremo peligro

Syaoran se quedó pensando pero en eso iban a ser aplastados por aquel gigante.

- Muévete – Gritó el castaño empujando a Sakura lanzándola lejos, pero él no pudo esquivar por completo la pisada y su pierna quedó bajo aquel gran pie.

La ojiverde después de haberse dado un gran golpe contra el suelo, oyó un quejido y al voltear vio que se trataba de Syaoran. Él trataba de zafarse pero era inútil, sólo se hacía mas daño si trataba de moverse; ese niño era demasiado pesado.

- ¡Li! – Gritó asustada Sakura mientras trataba de acercarse para socorrerlo

- No te acerques, te aplastará a ti también – Ordenó Syaoran con las pocas energías que tenia por el dolor de su pierna

- Pero no te puedo dejar así, además no sé qué hacer; tú eres el más fuerte y el más inteligente aquí – Dijo mientras empezaban a caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba asustada y a la vez se sentía impotente

- ¡Kinomoto contrólate! – Gritó de nuevo el castaño – Yo sé que puedes derrotarlo, yo no soy el único fuerte aquí, tú también posees poderes, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que desciendes de una sacerdotisa? Tú puedes hacerlo y sabrás que hacer ya que está en tus venas. Confío en ti – Terminó diciendo Syaoran con una ligera sonrisa con signos de dolor

Sakura ante aquellas palabras se secó con la mano las lágrimas que había derramado.

- Claro – Respondió decidida

- Bien, entonces aprovecha este momento en el cual al parecer no te ve y atácalo; sólo tienes una oportunidad ya que si lo atacas y fallas, sabrá tu posición e irá sobre ti

Pero desgraciadamente se cumplió lo que Syaoran no quería, ya que el monstruo se dio cuenta de que a aquel que estaba aplastando gritaba hacia algo y al voltear a ver ese algo, vislumbró a Sakura, le dio tanto coraje que ejerció más fuerza en su pie haciendo que Syaoran gritara de dolor.

- ¡Li! – Y ahora seguía ella, y más porque al gritar el monstruo volteo a verla – Oh no, me descubrió – Dijo mientras corría a esconderse pero era inútil.

Así que se detuvo a pensar, tenía que concentrarse antes de ser aplastada; extendió su mano hacia el gigante y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que saliera una gran ráfaga de viento como la vez anterior, pero no funcionó; lo intentó de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- Haber Sakura, piensa ¿qué sucedió la otra vez? ¿Por qué salió aquella ventisca? – Pensó en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquel día. Precisamente aquel día había pensado que no quería morir ahí, pero además de eso, en el fondo deseaba proteger a la escuela. – Eso es – Se dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia aquel gigante de nuevo – Ven a mí, espíritu del viento - En cuanto pronunció esto, apareció una bola brillante de aire en su mano, haciendo que el gigante se detuviera asustado

En eso Sakura observó el arco que sujetaba con su mano izquierda

- ¿Y si el viento es la flecha? – Se preguntó mientras se concentraba en la esfera y se la imaginaba en forma de flecha. Al abrir sus ojos vio que había funcionado; así que sin perder el tiempo tomó la flecha, la colocó en el arco, y apuntó hacia su corazón. Pero ¿y si también la atravesaba como los ataques anteriores y no le hacía ni un rasguño?

Pero tenía que intentarlo así que sujetó fuertemente el arco y lanzó la flecha. Su puntería no estaba tan mala, sólo se desvío medio metro del blanco, pero para su sorpresa, aquella flecha sí impactó al gigante haciéndolo caer por la gran ventisca que se produjo y rápidamente se disolvió como tierra dejando libre la pierna del castaño.

Sakura fue rápidamente a socorrerlo

- ¿Te encuentras bien Li? – Preguntó Sakura mientras sacudía levemente al castaño para q despertara ya que estaba inconsciente.

- S… si, ¿lo lograste? – Preguntó un poco aturdido Syaoran

- Sí, y todo gracias a ti – Respondió sonriente Sakura

- Pero si yo no hice nada, tú hiciste todo – Syaoran en realidad se sintió inútil

- Claro que no, pude derrotarlo gracias a que tú me diste ánimos para seguir peleando y no rendirme, en realidad hiciste mucho y te lo agradezco – Sakura era un poco orgullosa y casi a nadie le agradecía de la manera como lo estaba haciendo con él.

Pero no se habían percatado que el polvo de gigante se empezó a unir y por lo tanto a regenerar su cuerpo, y como estaba a espaldas de los dos castaños, ninguno se dio cuenta.

Syaoran presintió algo que se acercaba, así que sin voltear, tomó su espada, abrazó a Sakura para girarse con ella y al quedar en la dirección del espíritu, agitó su espada y de ella salió un torbellino de fuego disparando exactamente al gigante haciendo que por fin desapareciera.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio, cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos y en eso se oyeron unos aplausos, ambos se separaron rápidamente y se levantaron y vieron que se trataba de la directora Yuuko.

- Muy bien hecho muchachos. Nunca dudé de ustedes – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Directora ¿qué hace aquí? – Cuestionó Sakura apenada por haberlos visto en esa situación

- Observando, claro ¿y cómo se encuentra joven Li? – Preguntó Yuuko viendo la herida de su pierna

- ¿Usted qué cree? – Respondió molesto el castaño

Yuuko no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a la pierna del castaño, puso su mano sobre la herida y poco a poco fue desapareciendo el dolor y la sangre de Syaoran, hasta que desapareció por completo

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras movía su pierna sin problemas

- Creo que un agradecimiento sería mejor joven Li – Respondió la directora seria

- Disculpe directora, quiero preguntarle algo ¿si usted también posee poderes, ¿por qué no nos ayuda en esto? – Preguntó Sakura para deshacer el ambiente tenso que se había formado

- Porque esto no me incumbe. Desde antes que ustedes nacieran se les asignó esta misión y si yo intervengo, sucederán cosas terribles que con el simple hecho de mencionarlas empezaría aquel desastre, yo solo puedo ayudarlos en algunas cosas, pero no puedo ayudarlos a luchar – Respondió Yuuko mientras caminaba hacia la salida – Así que mucha suerte.

- Entonces si no nos ayudará, ¿podría decirme cómo quitarme el traje? – Syaoran si que nunca se llevaría bien con esa mujer

- Sólo tienen que presionar sobre sus broches y el traje y los objetos desaparecerán – Dijo mientras desaparecía del salón.

Ambos obedecieron y sí, quedaron con sus uniformes del instituto y en sus manos yacía el broche. Syaoran sin decir nada también empezó a caminar hacia la salida

- Li – Llamó Sakura haciendo que el aludido volteara a verla

- Gracias por salvarme

- No fue nada, lo hice para que ambos nos salváramos – Dijo con orgullo el castaño

- Entonces hay una cosa segura

- ¿Y qué es? – Preguntó el mayor

- En que ya tengo un nuevo amigo – Respondió con una gran sonrisa la ojiverde haciendo que Syaoran se quedara estupefacto ante tal declaración, pero más por la palabra "amigo"

Syaoran no respondió nada y siguió con su camino, vaya que era orgulloso ese chico; pero esperen… ¡el descanso se había acabado hace 15 minutos! Y en ese momento ya debería estar en clase. Así que Sakura corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron dar, hasta que por fin llegó al salón pero sin aire, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para tomar aire y tocar la puerta; ¿y si no la dejaban entrar? En ese momento no estaba para dudar así que tocó y casi al instante abrió la profesora.

- Discúlpeme por llegar hasta ahorita sensei ¿podría dejarme pasar? Le prometo que no volverá a pasar – Dijo Sakura mientras se inclinaba en señal de súplica y de disculpa

- Claro Kinomoto, la directora me avisó que llegarías tarde porque te había citado y estabas con ella – Respondió con una gota en la cabeza por la actitud de su nueva alumna

Sakura se sorprendió porque ¿a qué horas fue la directora a avisar al salón? Seguro Li también estaría batallando con eso.

Y pues no fue tanto así, ya que Yuuko se encontró con Syaoran de camino

- Ah Li, avisé a sus respectivos profesores que llegarían tarde a su clase por estar conmigo en unos asuntos referentes a la escuela – Dijo la directora con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias – Contestó secamente el castaño mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a su aula

Así que cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y sólo le dijo al profesor "con permiso" para pasar directamente a su sitio.

Cabía decir que todos lo estaban odiando en ese momento ¿cómo era posible que la directora lo excusara para llegar tarde a las clases?

- Míralo, entra como si nada y muy crecido – Susurró uno de ellos hacia alguien de a lado

- Sí, se cree mucho por sus buenas calificaciones, que payaso – Respondió el otro sin dejar de ver al castaño

Syaoran alcanzó a escuchar aquellos murmullos pero no les prestó atención y se sentó en su lugar para sacar su cuaderno y libro correspondientes a la materia.

Las clases continuaron, todos ya estaban un poco inquietos por ser ya la última clase del día. Sonó el timbre y todo mundo se levantó para estirarse o para platicar; Syaoran por su parte puso sus libros bajo el brazo y se encaminó a la salida para salir, cuando un comentario lo detuvo.

- Oye Li, ¿por qué llegaste tarde a clase? – Preguntó irrespetuoso que al parecer era el que mas odiaba a Syaoran y estaba rodeado por su grupito, que era casi todo el grupo de quinto.

- Lo siento, pero eso no te incumbe – Contestó Syaoran y siguió caminando

- Qué presumido eres ¿te sientes el mejor de todos sólo por tus buenas notas? Pues no te ilusiones porque no sólo se necesita ser un nerd para encajar en el grupo – Después de ese comentario todos se empezaron a reír, esto hizo que Syaoran se enfadara y se volteara para encararlos.

- Miren no es que me sienta, sino que soy el mejor; ya que no soy como ustedes que andan flojeando por ahí y después tengan que pedirle al profesor que les suba puntos en el examen. Yo si vengo a la escuela para lo que es y no andar jugando, y no se preocupen, no me interesa ser parte de un grupo que sea de mala influencia para mí – Terminó por decir Syaoran saliendo tranquilamente del salón

- Es un… - El que había empezado todo estaba a punto de ir tras él para darle una buena golpiza pero los demás lo detuvieron

- ¿Estás loco? Si lo golpeas ahora te expulsarán, hay que ser más inteligentes y vengarnos después ya que no haya nadie – Le sugirió uno del grupo

* * *

**EN EL AULA DE 2° SEMESTRE**

Tomoyo y Sakura salían con sus libros en la mano para guardarlos en sus respectivos casilleros, ya que la mochila solo la utilizaban cuando salieran de excursión o fueran a visitar a sus padres. Ambas platicaban amenamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos

- … entonces así podrás verificar las calificaciones de cada materia – Terminaba por explicar Tomoyo a Sakura

- Cielos, aquí todo es tan independiente, dudo mucho que pueda acostumbrarme – Decía Sakura preocupada

- Claro que podrás hacerlo, no es tan difícil y si tienes dificultades yo te ayudaré – Dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias, en realidad me has ayudado mucho estos días – Sakura en realidad no sabía qué hubiera hecho sin su nueva amiga

Llegaron hasta los casilleros y guardaron sus cosas

- Oye tengo que irme, le prometí a mi compañera de cuarto que veríamos una película que le regalaron su padres, pero ¿no quieres venir? – Preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura

- No gracias, no quiero interferir en sus planes, además tengo que seguir arreglando el dormitorio ya que no he sacado todas mis cosas – Respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Está bien, entonces hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Así ambas tomaron caminos diferentes, pero antes de que Sakura fuera al dormitorio, primero fue a comprar un dulce, ya que se había quedado con hambre por la batalla. Después de haberlo comprado notó que ya estaba oscureciendo y como el campus era algo grande, debía darse prisa para llegar con luz de día al dormitorio. En el transcurso del camino iba pensando que genial sería haber tenido una compañera normal de cuarto, ya que estaban divididos en dormitorios para hombres y mujeres, sólo ella en todo el instituto compartía el cuarto con un chico y uno muy amargado, con sólo el hecho de pensar que llegaría al dormitorio y lo vería estudiando con su aura negra alrededor de él indicando que no lo molesten… ay lo mejor era pensar en qué haría al dia siguiente.

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, notó que todavía no llegaba, menos mal, así que empezó a sacar la parte que faltaba de su ropa para colocarla en su closet y también empezó a adornar su pequeño escritorio donde hacia su tarea. Y como vio que no llegaba el amargado, sacó su grabadora y puso un disco de su música preferida casi a todo volumen para que los dormitorios de a lado no se molestaran.

Estaba disfrutando ese momento que ni se dio cuenta cuando alguien abrió la puerta y la cerró.

- Oye quisieras quitar esa música tan enfadosa por favor – Dijo un voz molesta mientras se tapaba los oídos

- Ay ya se nubló el día – Mencionó Sakura mientras apagaba la grabadora

- Te recuerdo que también es mi cuarto y también puedo decidir lo que pase aquí – Dijo Syaoran mientras se dirigía al baño para quitarse el uniforme

- Si tú lo dices… - Dijo Sakura en tono sarcástico

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Gritó desde el baño Syaoran

- Nada, olvídalo. ¿Oye tú no tuviste problemas para entrar a clase? – Cambió de tema Sakura mientras escogía su pijama

- No, ya que la directora me dijo que ya le había avisado al profesor

- ¿En serio? A mi no me dijo nada e hice el ridículo ante el grupo – Respondió triste Sakura

- Eso no es de preocuparse, tú siempre haces el ridículo – Dijo Syaoran mientras salía del baño con su uniforme en brazos. Su pijama era completo, era de color azul marino sin ningun dibujo, si que eso le hacía parecer serio

Sakura pasó a lado de él golpeándolo a propósito en el hombro mientras le tocaba usar el baño.

Syaoran pasó a sentarse a su escritorio como era costumbre y empezó a estudiar, en eso Sakura salió vestida con su pijama. Ella en cambio tenía la pijama color rosa pastel con figuritas por doquier de pequeñas estrellas y corderitos, y al parecer no le apenaba usar aquella pijama.

- Lo que me faltaba, ahora no me dejarás dormir por tus estudios – Se quejó Sakura mientras colgaba su uniforme

- Si la luz es lo que te molesta, la apagaré y sólo tendré prendida mi lámpara – Respondió tranquilo Syaoran, algo que sorprendió a la castaña.

La recámara consataba además de las camas individuales, cada una a su lado derecho tenía un pequeño escritorio con una computadora y asu lado izquierdo un pequeño buró en cual podrían poner sus despertadores, portaretratos, etc. y al fondo de la habitación estaba el baño completo. Todo esto parecia enorme pero no era así por lo tanto cuando alguien mantenía prendida la lámpara de su debido escritorio alumbraba casi toda la habitación, pero Sakura debía ceder un poco.

Y así lo hizo, apagó la luz y siguió trabajando. Sakura se acostó y se durmió de inmediato. Cuando se fue al mundo de Morfeo eran las diez en punto de la noche. Todo iba bien cuando de repente Syaoran golpeó enojado el escritorio despertando a Sakura

- Mmm… ¿qué hora es? – Preguntó Sakura adormilada

- Las 12:30 – Respondió enojado mientras tiraba al suelo varias hojas

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio del castaño y levantó aquellas hojas

- Déjalas – Ordenó fríamente Syaoran, a la cual Sakura no obedeció y las dejó de nuevo en su escritorio

Sakura se alejó sin decir nada y luego volvió con la silla de su escritorio y se sentó a lado de Syaoran

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar – Sugirió Sakura mientras se tallaba un ojo por el sueño

- No necesito ayuda, puedo yo solo – Y seguimos con el orgullo del castaño

- Pues yo veo que sí porque no has terminado tu trabajo desde que llegaste al dormitorio – Respondió calmada Sakura

- Vete a dormir, ya casi termino y no quiero que me ayudes

- Li, déjame ayudarte y verás que así terminarás más rápido, creeme – En ese momento Sakura le dedicaba una sonrisa haciendo que el castaño la viera directamente totalmente sorprendido, y luego miró hacia abajo

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – Preguntó un poco más tranquilo Syaoran

- Porque todos siempre necesitamos ayuda alguna vez, además de que sé por lo que estás pasando ahorita; yo en la secundaria batallaba para terminar mis trabajos y sentía un gran alivio cuando mi padre o mi hermano se acercaban a ayudarme, es por eso que no me importa darte una mano – Eso fue tan sincero que hizo que Syaoran recapacitara, toda su vida había hecho todo solo, y esta era la primera vez que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarle

- Sólo me falta hacer un proyecto de filosofía, ya terminé el de literatura y de historia – Dijo Syaoran mientras limpiaba un poco su espacio de trabajo

- Qué bien, yo también estoy llevando filosofía y me gusta mucho

- Pero lo que no encuentro son las teorías de estos personajes y además me falta la biografía de ellos – Respondió estresado Syaoran mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos

- Tranquilo, si quieres yo hago las teorías, ya que estos filósofos los estoy viendo y tú las biografías ¿de acuerdo? – Sakura estaba tan animada ¿por qué le satisfacía hacer el trabajo de otros y además privarse de su sueño?

- De acuerdo – Contestó algo aliviado Syaoran

Ambos estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el trabajo, de vez en cuando comentaban algo pero eran dudas que Sakura tenía o le preguntaba a Syaoran qué más veían en la materia.

Syaoran estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que la castaña había terminado, y cuando terminó él…

- Kinomoto ya… - Se detuvo al ver que Sakura estaba profundamente dormida sobre su escritorio, se veía tan relajada y tan… esperen ¿en qué estaba pensando? Revisó lo que la castaña había hecho y todo estaba completo y bien hecho, esto hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Syaoran, una sonrisa de alegría y de agradecimiento

Así que sin perder tiempo fue por una manta para taparla, ya habiéndosela puesto la observó por un momento y sólo atinó decir…

- Gracias.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice un poco mas largo en compensación por la tardanza, ahora si podre actualizar mas seguido porq al fin sali de vacaciones ^^, asi para los q siguen NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MUSICA Y CAFÉ, dentro de unos días también lo actualizare**

**Al parecer los links no se quieren ver, por culpa de fanfiction jeje, asi q ya modifiqué todo y describí cada imagen q habia puesto, espero le hayan entendido**

**Y ahora los reviews:**

**TsUbaSa_ResErVoiiR.- **Gracias por tu review, espero q te haya gustado este capi donde Saku y syao ya se llevan un poco mejor ^^

**Deidad_Sak.- **Si tienes razón en q los reviews alimentan a los autores, y syaoran por mas amargado q sea sigue siendo un caballero y por eso siempre salva a sakura, disfruta estas vacaciones, bye


	8. ¿Acaso es un vampiro?

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_Syaoran estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que la castaña había terminado, y cuando terminó él…_

_- Kinomoto ya… - Se detuvo al ver que Sakura estaba profundamente dormida sobre su escritorio, se veía tan relajada y tan… esperen ¿en qué estaba pensando? Revisó lo que la castaña había hecho y todo estaba completo y bien hecho, esto hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Syaoran, una sonrisa de alegría y de agradecimiento_

_Así que sin perder tiempo fue por una manta para taparla, ya habiéndosela puesto la observó por un momento y sólo atinó decir…_

_- Gracias._

* * *

**¿ACASO ES UN VAMPIRO?**

Sakura estaba tan a gusto durmiendo que no se dio cuenta de que su despertador ya había sonado y ella aún no se levantaba.

- Ya no trates de dormir, el sueño ya no volverá – Odiaba esa voz, ¿por qué siempre le tenía que arruinar el día?

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan odioso? – Sakura se sentó correctamente y volteo hacia donde le habían hablado y si, era Syaoran acomodándose su corbata del uniforme

- Pues pensé que era la mejor manera de despertarte, ya que además de que el despertador sonó por varios minutos tú no te moviste y lo tuve que apagar por ti. Pero después noté que querías volverte a dormir – Dijo un poco burlón el castaño mientras arreglaba sus cosas

Sakura se levantó y después notó que se había dormido en el escritorio, pero como aún estaba algo adormilada, no supo por qué había dormido ahí, Syaoran notó el desconcierto de la castaña y se rió por dentro.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas verdad? – Quería abusar del borrón de su memoria así que tenía algo en mente

- ¿Q… qué pasó? ¿Por qué estaba en tu escritorio? – Preguntó un poco asustada Sakura al ver la mirada de Syaoran

- Ay dios, no me digas que olvidaste aquella noche tan agradable que tuvimos los dos, y si que estabas demasiado… mm ¿cómo te diré? emocionada por no decirlo de otra manera – Syaoran había puesto una mano en su barbilla en forma provocativa y luego le miró de forma pícara sonrojando a la castaña.

- ¿E… En serio? ¿y qué tanto hicimos? – Sakura temía lo peor, ¿pero cómo es que no lo recordaba? ¿Acaso él le había dado algo para que perdiera la noción?... Ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y Syaoran la miraba divertido, pero pensó que ya era suficiente sufrimiento

- Hahaha – Empezó a reírse a carcajadas el castaño – No hicimos nada Kinomoto, solamente me ayudaste con mi proyecto de filosofía y cuando terminaste tu parte, te quedaste dormida en mi escritorio – Después de decir eso siguió riéndose a tal grado que se encorvó y se sujetó de una pared mientras la golpeaba con la otra mano.

Sakura no caía del asombro, hasta que lo recordó y se sonrojó mas por haber caído como una tonta ante aquella broma

- ¡No es gracioso! – Gritó ella enojada a más no poder - ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

- Porque estabas haciendo una cara muy graciosa mientras pensabas avergonzada – Al mayor ya se le había pasado un poco el ataque de la risa. Ya cuando se tranquilizó volvió a su postura original y volteo a ver a Sakura – En fin, gracias por haberme ayudado – Dijo sinceramente

Sakura no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿acaso le había dado las gracias? Pero quería vengarse de lo de hace rato.

- ¿Perdón, qué dijiste? – Preguntó fingiendo incredulidad

- Ni creas que caeré en eso, ya lo dije y no lo repetiré – Vaya que sí la había descubierto, en eso él tomaba sus libros y se iba

- ¿Qué ya te vas? – Preguntó sorprendida Sakura, era muy temprano para irse al salón

- Si, y por si no lo has notado, faltan solamente cinco minutos para las ocho, ¡suerte! – Se despidió Syaoran mientras agitaba una mano y cerraba la puerta. Pero cuando se iba a ir, retrocedió y puso su oreja contra la puerta para oir la reacción de la ojiverde.

- ¡Ay no! – Gritó Sakura mientras corria de un lado a otro peinándose, lavándose los dientes, cambiándose, recogiendo sus cosas… un sinfín de cosas que tenía que hacer en menos de un minuto

Syaoran se reía mientras escuchaba aquel escándalo. Hasta que se quitó de ahí y continuó su trayecto hacia el salón.

Sakura salió del dormitorio faltando tres minutos para las ocho, lo malo era que hacía como cinco minutos hasta su aula, así que no sólo corrió, sino que voló, tanto que muchos de los estudiantes sólo vieron una estela de polvo de tan rápido que había pasado por ahí. Hasta que por fin llegó al salón aventándose a la puerta como si se tratase de una base de beisbol para evitar el "out". Y le sirvió ya que iba a entrar el profesor de esa hora.

- Vaya Kinomoto, para ser nueva llegaste unos segundos antes, te felicito – Le dijo el profesor mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- Lo siento mucho, le prometo que no volverá a pasar – Empezó de nuevo las mil inclinaciones de disculpa

- No te preocupes, mejor pasa a tu lugar – Le indicó amablemente el profesor dde mas o menos 45 años.

Al sentarse saludó a su amiga Tomoyo quien se encontraba a lado derecho de ella

- Vaya Sakura, ¿por qué se te hizo tarde? – Preguntó la ojivioleta sorprendida

- Ni me lo recuerdes, la culpa la tuvo ese tonto de Li, por su culpa casi no llego – Sakura se volvió a enojar al recordar esa mañana

- Oh ya veo, mejor no pregunto – Contestó Tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza – Pero cambiando un poco de tema, esta clase es de Biología así que no debiste apresurarte por llegar

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desconcertada Sakura

En eso se vio que varios de sus compañeros entraban como si nada al salón y el profesor seguía leyendo un libro, cuando la castaña vio esto se tumbó en su butaca. Tomoyo trataba de animarla dándole palmadas en la espalda

- Todos mis esfuerzos por llegar a tiempo, fueron en vano – Sakura estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas

- Ya ya, no es para tanto – Seguía consolando su amiga

Ese día lo esperaban con ansias todos los alumnos, ya que al ser viernes era su último día de clases pesadas, ya que el sábado solamente tenían su clase de deportes y después se iban hacia el taller que les tocara y terminando eso se podían ir a sus casas.

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL BAÑO DE NIÑAS**

Estaban en el lavabo dos chicas de secundaria, ambas estaban platicando amenamente para que la hora pasase mas rápido y les tocara menos tiempo de clases.

- …y entonces le dije que no podíamos seguir juntos… - Seguían chismeando ambas hasta que alguien las interrumpió

- Eso no se hace niñas – Se oyó una voz por todo el baño, ambas se asustaron y se pusieron en guardia

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó una de ellas mientras les temblaban las piernas, ya que la voz que se había oído era de un chico

En eso la puerta se cerró de repente, dejando si escape a las dos chicas

- Saltarse las clases de esta manera no es lo correcto – Volvió a decir aquella voz

- Déjanos en paz, le diremos a la directora que un chico estaba en el baño de las chicas y no te ira bien – Amenazó la otra muchacha

- Oh pero si yo no soy estudiante de aquí, pero en vez de acusarme ¿por qué no mejor me dejan comer? Háganme ese favor

Ambas no sabían a lo que se refería, ¿cómo podía comer alguien en el baño? Aquel chico se encontraba en el techo y de repente se dejó caer sobre ellas.

* * *

**EN EL SALON DE 3° SEMESTRE**

El profesor les había dado los últimos 10 minutos libres, ya que para cuando dieran el timbre de salida se pudieran ir, ya que se trataba de la última clase del día.

Mientras todos estaban de pie platicando, sólo Syaoran se encontraba sentado en su butaca leyendo un libro, que al parecer parecía muy interesante ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima. El mismo grupito de siempre se burlaban de él, pero Syaoran no les prestaba atención.

Hasta que por fin se oyó el timbre, todos salieron como si les hubieran puesto un cohete por atrás, Syaoran fue de los últimos en salir para evitar los empujones. Cuando iba rumbo a su casillero, pasaron a lado de él un par de profesores con cara de preocupación.

- … si y ya van 10 alumnas que les pasa lo mismo – Alcanzó a oir el castaño y al parecer parecía grave

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN LA CAFETERÍA**

Estaban sentadas en una mesa Tomoyo y Sakura como siempre, pero ahora estaban con otras 2 compañeras: Rika y Naoko. Eran buenas chicas, Tomoyo las conocía y decidió presentárselas a Sakura.

Todas acompañaban a Sakura para comer, ya que cuando se levantó no pudo comer nada por la prisa de llegar a tiempo al salón de clases. En eso Syaoran llegó por atrás de Sakura, pero como era tan despistada no se dio cuenta y seguía contando sus aventuras, sus amigas miraron un poco asustadas a Li; Sakura al notar que todas miraban detrás de ella, con miedo volteó y vio a Li quitándole todo miedo

- Ah eres tú – Dijo sin mucha importancia Sakura, aunque todas le reprocharon con la mirada por haberle contestado así, ya que todos conocían el carácter de él y no era bueno que lo expresara ahora mismo

- Ven conmigo Kinomoto, es urgente – Dijo Syaoran con voz mandona y a la vez algo enojado

- Si, cuando termine de…

- ¡Ahora! – Le gritó Syaoran mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar

Todas se asustaron por la actitud del castaño, pero era de esperarse por como le había respondido la ojiverde.

- Muy bien, muy bien, ya voy – Dijo como niña regañada por su madre – Ahora vuelvo, no tardo – Les dijo Sakura a sus amigas que sin salir del trance agitaron levemente su cabeza

Sakura tuvo que correr para alcanzar los apresurados pasos de su compañero, hasta que lo alcanzó.

- Bien ¿qué sucede? ¿Cuál era la urgencia? – Preguntó enojada Sakura mientras se detenían en parte trasera de los salones de clases, donde nunca había nadie

- Algo grave está pasando y parece ser que sólo sucede con las mujeres de este instituto – Respondió serio Syaoran haciendo a un lado las ofensas de la castaña

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué ha pasado? – Se interesó Sakura ante los comentarios alarmantes de Li

- Investigué un poco por mi cuenta y se trata de que van 10 chicas que se han desmayado de la nada, la enfermera dice que es por debilidad o por anemia, pero yo no creo eso

- Podemos empezar por ir a verlas, hay que encontrar una pista, algo que coincida con todas

- Bien, vamos – Contestó Syaoran.

Sakura ante la afirmación de su compañero empezó a caminar, pero luego se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó un poco asustado por la reacción de Sakura

- Li… - Dijo levemente Sakura alertando a Syaoran – Yo no sé donde está la enfermería, ¿me podrías guiar? – En cuanto dijo eso Syaoran cayó al piso

- ¿Entonces sólo caminabas a lo idiota? – Le gritó Syaoran enojado

- Perdón, pero sólo llevó una semana 5 días aquí, por lo tanto no conozco todo el campus

* * *

**YA EN LA ENFERMERÍA**

Ahí se encontraban encamadas las 10 chicas que habían quedado inconscientes, pudieron entrar diciéndole a la enfermera que eran amigas suyas. Las examinaron una por una, pero nada, no tenían marcas de apretones ni nada por el estilo.

Pero a Sakura se le ocurrió revisar detrás del cuello de una de las muchachas, encontrando dos pequeñas marcas.

- Li ven, creo que ya encontré la causa – Syaoran se acercó rápidamente y vio también las marcas

- Pero si son de…

- Un vampiro – Terminó la frase Sakura – Revisa a las demás si también tienen la marca

Syaoran obedeció no muy gustoso por ser ella la que ordenara, pero sí coincidió, todas tenían la marca

- Según yo sabía que las marcas de los colmillos de los vampiros se encontraban siempre a un costado del cuello, ¿por qué ellas lo tienen por atrás? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada

- Porque no se trata de cualquier vampiro, es uno especial – Respondió Syaoran serio – Había leído en un libro sobre este tipo de vampiros, son demasiado antiguos y la gran mayoría desapareció, pero aún quedan unos poco de esta clase, sino es que uno. Pensé que todo esto había sido un mito por lo que no leí más.

- ¿Y en qué libro fue? – Preguntó Sakura

- Era un libro antiguo chino – Respondió algo desanimado que notó rápidamente Sakura

- Pues hay que conseguirlo, dime de dónde es

- No podemos, ese libro lo leí a escondidas, ya que era de la biblioteca casera de mi padre – Parecía algo melancólico

- ¿Y no puedes pedírselo? – Sakura quería pistas ¿por qué hablaba así de su padre?

- Imposible, mejor investiguemos en la biblioteca de aquí

Así ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la escuela, cuando entraron, recordaron aquella vez en la que despertaron sus poderes.

Le pidieron a la bibliotecaria que les diera todos los libros mitológicos chinos, después de un rato, les dio como cinco libros y una enciclopedia. Se sentaron en una mesa y cuando estuvieron a punto de hojearlos, sonó el celular de Sakura y ella lo contestó rápidamente para que dejara de hacer ruido

- ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – Dijo Sakura agachándose para no ser vista por la bibliotecaria

- Rika, Naoko y yo nos enfadamos un poco de la cafetería así que estaremos en el dormitorio de Rika

- Lo lamento Tomoyo, las dejé solas tan de repente, pero no podré alcanzarlas, surgió algo urgente y debo terminarlo antes de que anochezca ¿no hay problema? – Sakura estaba apenada por haberlas dejado plantadas

- Está bien, no te preocupes, entonces hasta mañana – Se despidió su amiga para luego colgar

- Lo siento, ahora sí, empecemos – Le dijo a Syaoran, pero al parecer lo había dicho demasiado tarde, ya que él ya estaba leyendo un libro y hasta se había puesto sus gafas - ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – Replicó enojada Sakura

- Porque siempre que una chica contesta el teléfono va para largo, así que decidí empezar – Dijo como si nada Syaoran

Sakura cuando abrió el libro que le tocaba no pudo entender lo que decía hasta que entendió de qué idioma se trataba

- ¿¡Pero si está en chino! – Hizo un gran escándalo atrayendo las miradas de todos mientras le hicieron un gran "shh" Sakura se avergonzó mucho que se cubrió con el libro su cara - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó silenciosamente Sakura

Syaoran se quitó los lentes y con sus dedos masajeó un poco el puente de su nariz indicando la desesperación que sentía por dentro, que claro pasó por desapercibida por Sakura.

- Sakura, li-bro an-ti-guo chi-no, ¿te suena a algo? – Preguntó lo más paciente que pudo el castaño

- Yo pensé que chino sólo se le decía al origen del libro, no al idioma – Respondió nerviosa tocándose la cabeza con un brazo

- Entonces déjamelo a mí – Dijo para luego volver a ponerse sus gafas y seguir leyendo

- ¿Quieres decir que sabes chino? – Preguntó sorprendida Sakura

- Si – Respondió secamente el castaño

- Que bien ¿y quién te enseñó?

- Mi madre, ya que ella nació en China y mi padre es de aquí – Pero lo dijo de nuevo con ese tono melancólico

- Sé que no debería preguntarte esto porque no me incumbe, pero… ¿por qué cuando hablas de tus padres lo dices de una manera triste? – Sakura se había atrevido a preguntarle al ogro tal cosa

Syaoran apartó la vista del libro y lo cerró con fuerza asustando a la castaña. Se volteó para verla de frente

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Preguntó sin más quitándose de nuevo las gafas

- Porque… - Buena pregunta, ¿por qué le interesaba saber más del pasado del castaño? Ahora que lo pensaba se había dado cuenta de que le preocupaba – Porque me preocupa, cuando uno habla de sus padres lo hace con gran alegría ya que ellos te han dado la vida y te han complacido con cosas maravillosas – Terminó por decir Sakura

Syaoran no tuvo reacción ante la respuesta de la castaña, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho y si tenia razón, pero en su caso fue diferente.

- Sólo puedo decirte que soy el único hijo varón en mi familia y debo llevar una gran responsabilidad – Syaoran no quiso decir más, no le gustaba hablar de su familia y Sakura lo entendió.

Siguieron buscando hasta que encontraron algo.

- Aquí dice lo que te dije y que su mordedura es capaz de dejar inconscientes a sus presas, se alimentan de sangre como todos los demás, pero a diferencia de otros su mordida es por la parte trasera causando en su víctima un sueño eterno.

- Ay no, ¿se quedarán para siempre así? – Se asustó Sakura

- Aún no termino. La víctima podrá despertar siempre y cuando que el vampiro quiera. Pueden salir durante el día como un humano cualquiera; no son inmortales, solamente envejecen un poco más lentos que los humanos. Es todo lo que dice – Terminó Syaoran

- Entonces hay que encontrar al vampiro y convencerlo de que haga despertar a las chicas – Sakura estaba emocionada ante la idea

- Si, el problema es ¿cómo?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Les dije q actualizaría mas seguido, me tardaré un poco más con el de NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MUSICA Y CAFÉ ya que tiene un poco mas de drama y le tengo q pensar mas jeje pero tmbn será pronto**

**Tuve que modificar el capi anterior, ya q las imágenes no se ven asi q las quite y describí las pijamas y otras cosas, por si quieren pasar a leerlo.**

**midorihikaru.- **como no pude contestarte por el link te contesto aquí, ya tuve que quitar las imágenes y puse mejor una descripción, por si quieres pasar a leerlo y muchas gracias por avisarme, besos nos vemos

**Celina Sosa.- **tampoco te pude responder por el link pero gracias por tu review, espero q te haya gustado este capi donde syao ya es menos frio jeje, nos vemos

**cherrygirl.- **gracias por tu review, espero recibir otro por este capi


	9. Aparece una antigua conocida

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**AVISO: Como había dicho anteriormente, aquí cada semestre consta de un año y no 6 meses, pero olvidé aclarar que este fic está basado en la educación de Japón, que son sólo 3 grados de preparatoria equivalente a 3 años por lo que Syaoran está en el último grado y cuando termine, irá a la universidad. Aclaro para que no haya malos entendidos**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

_- Ay no, ¿se quedarán para siempre así? – Se asustó Sakura_

_- Aún no termino. La víctima podrá despertar siempre y cuando que el vampiro quiera. Pueden salir durante el día como un humano cualquiera; no son inmortales, solamente envejecen un poco más lentos que los humanos. Es todo lo que dice – Terminó Syaoran_

_- Entonces hay que encontrar al vampiro y convencerlo de que haga despertar a las chicas – Sakura estaba emocionada ante la idea_

_- Si, el problema es ¿cómo?_

* * *

**APARECE UNA ANTIGUA CONOCIDA**

Bueno, faltaban sólo cinco minutos para la media noche y ahí se encontraba Sakura en el centro de la cancha de básquetbol. Ya estaba transformada en guardiana y estaba esperando cualquier movimiento. Syaoran se encontraba arriba de un árbol cerca de ahí. Al parecer esperarían al vampiro, pero Sakura tenía cara de pocos amigos, ¿cómo es que había accedido ante eso?

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Ambos castaños eran los únicos que se encontraban en la biblioteca y seguían pensando en cómo podían atraparlo._

_- Mmmm… no se me ocurre nada, ¿pero por qué sólo a esas chicas? – Sakura ya se había cansado de estar pensando en un plan, pero por alguna razón después de haber dicho eso, Syaoran la miró con malicia y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

_- Creo que ya sé cómo podemos atrapar a ese vampiro, pero antes sígueme – Mencionó Syaoran mientras se levantaba con el libro que habían leído primero_

_Se dirigieron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie por ahí._

_- Bien, hay que transformarnos y después nos vamos a la cancha de basquetbol – Syaoran si que pensaba muy bien las cosas, pero ¿qué tenia en mente?_

_Así que ambos sacaron sus broches y lo apretaron para así iniciar su transformación. Después cautelosamente salieron del dormitorio para que el encargado no se diera cuenta de que no estaban en su cuarto. Corrieron hasta que llegaron a la dichosa cancha._

_- Muy bien, este es el plan: tú te pararas en el centro y cortarás un poco tu dedo para atraer al vampiro, yo estaré arriba de aquel árbol para vigilar, así que cuando llegue a ti yo lo atacaré por atrás, lo atrapamos y lo convenceremos a la fuerza para que libere del sueño a esas muchachas, un gran plan ¿no lo crees? – Terminó por decir el castaño con un gran aire de grandeza_

_- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, yo no seré la carnada pasando peligro mientras que tú estarás disfrutando del espectáculo en un árbol, no estoy de acuerdo; mejor cambiemos papeles, tú eres la carnada y yo lo atacaré – Sakura sí que había explotado con eso, ella no permitiría que alguien le diera órdenes y mucho menos un niño genio (según él)._

_- Lamento decepcionarte pero si cambiamos de posiciones no funcionará; el vampiro sólo ataca a las chicas ¿recuerdas? Así que deja de quejarte y hazte una cortada para que esto termine rápido. – Syaoran se estaba desesperando ante la actitud de la castaña, ¿por qué siempre se tenía que quejar de algo?_

_- Ya te dije que no lo haré y no podrás convencerme – Dijo Sakura dándole la espalda_

_Syaoran en un rápido movimiento le tomó la mano de Sakura, sacó su espada y con la punta hizo una incisión en su dedo pulgar haciendo que saliera rápidamente la sangre_

_- ¿Ves? Fue muy rápido, ahora ve hacia el centro de la cancha_

_Sakura no pudo siquiera replicarle porque ya se estaba alejando rápidamente, ¿pero cómo lo había hecho? Fue tan rápido que no pudo forcejear_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

Y bueno, ahí estaban esperándolo. La noche parecía de cuento de terror; los árboles se movían con el viento haciendo un extraño sonido con sus hojas, mientras que se empezaban a oír unos cuantos truenos en el cielo indicando que pronto llovería.

Ambos seguían alertas, en eso empezaron a oir unas pisadas que se acercaban. Sakura decidió dar la espalda ante aquel sonido para así darle ventaja al enemigo y cayera en la trampa. Syaoran también los escuchó y desenvainó su espada esperando con impaciencia para atacar.

De repente se dejaron de oír aquellas pisadas, ambos se sorprendieron, pero antes de que pusieran suspirar por la desilusión, se vio una ráfaga de color azul marino que de repente pasó por donde estaba Sakura llevándosela rápidamente. Syaoran no se lo creía y bajó del árbol para buscarla.

Mientras en el aire, Sakura estaba siendo cargada por un hombre, al voltear a verlo notó que parecía de la misma edad que Syaoran, tenía cabello azul un poco alborotado y unos ojos color amarillo. Vestía un traje negro y las mangas eran de color azul, del mismo que su pelo y una capa negra.

- ¿Creían que caería en aquella trampa mi querida guardiana? – Habló de repente viéndola a los ojos con un tono dulce y conquistador

- ¿Tú eres el vampiro? – Preguntó sorprendida Sakura todavía sin creer que era él

- Así es, y creo que tienen cierto interés en mi ¿cierto? – En eso lamió la herida que Sakura traía en el dedo, le dio pena y escalofríos cuando sintió su lengua en su pulgar - Pues déjenme decirles… - En eso su aspecto cambió a uno agresivo quitando aquella cara de amabilidad - … no me gusta que me espíen – En cuanto dijo esto, soltó a Sakura desde una gran altura

Syaoran oyó un grito y al voltear vio que Sakura iba cayendo pero él estaba demasiado alejado, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, pero lo más seguro es que no la alcanzaría.

Sakura tenía que hacer algo o si no se estrellaría contra el asfalto, cuando recordó su poder con el viento, así que estiró su mano hacia el piso y:

- ¡Ven a mí, espíritu del viento! – Gritó mientras aparecía una gran bola de viento de su mano haciendo que se posicionara en el suelo y cuando llegó Sakura, éste sirvió como amortiguador

Y el castaño apenas llegaba a donde ella había caído

- Llegas tarde, si no se me hubiera ocurrido lo del aire, ya hubiera muerto – Sakura estaba enojada y parecía una niña pequeña con su berrinche

- Para tu información no es mi deber protegerte, cada quien pelea por aparte – Contestó Syaoran igual de enfadado

- Vaya que ustedes son guardianes de pacotilla, no deberían de haberles dado ese título. En realidad no se parecen en nada a aquella sacerdotisa y el guerrero. – Se rió el vampiro mientras se paraba frente a ellos con cara burlona llamando la atención de los castaños

- ¿Acaso tú los conociste? – Preguntó Sakura dejando a un lado su enojo

- Claro, y te diré que aquella sacerdotisa era mucho mas hermosa que tú – Dijo el vampiro mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con ojos pícaros

- Que grosero, eso no te incumbe. – Sakura estaba totalmente avergonzada

- ¿Quién eres y por qué atacas nuestra escuela? – Dijo de repente Syaoran apuntando con su espada al extraño

- Al fin una pregunta inteligente. Te diré que he tenido muchos nombres, pero el que más me ha gustado es Eriol. – Dijo mientras cambiaba de nuevo su semblante a uno furioso – Ustedes me quitaron mi libertad en el pasado, ahora me vengaré dejando a todas las mujeres de aquí inconscientes – En eso se lanzó hacia Syaoran. Ambos empezaron a pelear perfectamente, ninguno cedía, pero lo peor es que el vampiro usaba como arma sus largas uñas ¿a qué hora se habían vuelto largas y filosas?

Sakura observaba asustada y preocupada, temía que esa pelea terminara en una tragedia.

Después de un rato, Syaoran se estaba cansando, nunca había usado por tanto tiempo la espada, Eriol aprovechó eso y lo empujó para que perdiera el equilibrio y lo logró. Syaoran se enojó consigo mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, pero lo que no se esperaba era que cuando el cayó, el vampiro corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia Sakura, ella tampoco se lo esperaba, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se movió solo poniendo su arco frente a ella y así detuvo el ataque de Eriol.

- Así que este arco aún posee el capo de energía – Dijo Eriol ejerciendo aún su fuerza contra el arco para tratar de romperlo

- Te mandaré de nuevo a aquella cueva, Kou

Eriol al escuchar eso, observó detalladamente la cara de Sakura y al verla le sorprendió. Sus ojos ahora eran color café y su mirada era de seguridad, no era Sakura, sino aquella sacerdotisa en el cuerpo de la castaña

- Recordaste mi nombre, querida sacerdotisa, pero esta vez no perderé – Dijo Eriol mientras dio un salto hacia atrás, pero Sakura rápidamente lanzó una flecha de viento dándole en el brazo a Eriol, esa flecha fue mucho más poderosa que la última vez que la usó.

El vampiro cayó al suelo malherido, lo mas raro es que no podía levantarse, era demasiado el dolor, Sakura se acercó lentamente a él mientras lo veía con la misma expresión.

- Te dije que nunca me derrotarías. No debiste de haber nacido vampiro; te mandé a esa cueva como castigo pero veo que sigues haciendo de las tuyas, así que acabaré contigo como debí haber hecho en un principio. – Habiendo dicho esto puso su mano sobre él – Adiós Kou

- ¡Kinomoto detente! – Syaoran llegó corriendo y se interpuso entre ellos - ¿Pero qué te pasa? No debemos matarlo, ¿te has vuelto loca? – Habiendo dicho esto la sacudió fuertemente por los hombros haciendo que de repente se desmayara, el castaño tuvo que sostenerla

El vampiro como pudo se sentó en el piso arrodillado, su brazo aún le dolía pero tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

- Guerrero – Llamó el vampiro obteniendo la mirada de Syaoran – Te pido que me mates, sólo ustedes u otros de mi especie pueden hacerlo, así que termina de una vez – Agachó la cabeza para esperar la espada del castaño

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo no quiero matarte – Dijo sorprendido Syaoran mientras se agachaba con Sakura en brazos para verlo a la cara

- Es mentira, por eso me buscaban ¿no? Querían matarme, pues háganlo, su intención es matarme – El vampiro levantó la mirada y se le notaban los ojos llorosos

- Te equivocas – Se oyó de repente la voz débil de Sakura mientras trataba de levantarse – Nosotros sólo te buscábamos para convencerte de que despertaras a aquellas niñas, era todo – Sakura siempre era tan persuasiva y se le veía en sus ojos que decía la verdad a lo que Eriol la miró sorprendido y luego cambió a una sonrisa

- En verdad que no se parecen – Dijo por último el de cabello azul – Pues si eso es lo que quieren… - En eso tronó sus dedos, pero se escuchó por toda la escuela haciendo eco – Ahora deben estar despertándose – Eriol se paró con un semblante triste y empezó a alejarse

- Oye vampiro – Llamó Syaoran haciendo que Eriol se detuviera – La que te atacó hace un momento fue la sacerdotisa ¿cierto? – Eriol siguió mirando hacia al frente indicando que había acertado - ¿qué relación tuviste con ella para que de repente te rindieras? – Preguntó serio Syaoran, Sakura no sabía de qué hablaba ¿había aparecido la sacerdotisa?

Eriol volteó y se acercó para poder contestarle

- Yo la conocí poco después de haberme convertido en vampiro, ella sabía mi historia y era por eso que no me buscaba para matarme. Poco a poco la fui observando y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ella, un día se lo dije y ella me rechazó amablemente, diciéndome que ya tenía a alguien a quien amar, pero de menos permitió que me quedara a su lado siempre. Un día que estaba sediento hice una estupidez y me gané su odio, desde ese entonces quería matarme. Yo fui el causante de que esa persona atrajera a los monstruos y malos espíritus. Ese día parecía el infierno, la gente corría y gritaba aterrada, yo sólo podía observar y no sabía qué hacer. En eso apareció la sacerdotisa junto al guerrero y empezaron a acabar con ellos usando los mismos poderes que tienen ustedes, hasta que la sacerdotisa me vio y me confinó a un sueño eterno en una cueva donde nadie podría salir ni entrar. Antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia me dijo "Nunca podrás derrotarme" y ahora veo que tenía razón, no pude contra ella. – La mirada de Eriol mostraba tristeza

Sakura lo notó y se acercó lentamente a él y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Y aun la amas? – Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa

- Siempre la amé y me enojé conmigo mismo por haber cometido ese error, le supliqué que me perdonara porque no fui yo el que actué, sino mi instinto vampírico que se salió de control y ataqué a la primera persona que vi y se trataba del maestro de ella. Pero nunca me perdonó y me odió a morir – En eso salió una traviesa lágrima de sus ojos – Y ella tiene razón, yo no debí de haber nacido, debía de haber muerto hace muchos años, yo no quería ser vampiro.

- ¿Quieres decir que no naciste siendo vampiro? – Preguntó Syaoran sorprendido

- No, yo tenía 17 años **(NOTA: Tiene la misma edad que Syaoran, recuerden q aquí Sakura tiene 16) **estaba estudiando igual que ustedes, un día salí en la noche, ya que iba a ir a una fiesta a escondidas de mis padres, cuando un vampiro normal me atacó, sacó casi toda mi sangre y quedé tirado en la calle, creí que era mi fin cuando un señor se acercó y vió que fui victima de un vampiro, me llevó rápidamente a su casa pero yo iba a morir, así que para que no muriera clavó sus colmillos en mi nuca. Después me convertí en un vampiro, pero no cualquier vampiro, sino uno ancestral que posee poderes especiales. Desde ese entonces él me crió como su hijo, a pesar de que él era vampiro me enseñó que no debíamos atacar a la gente, podíamos conseguir sangre de la gente que muriera o de los animales. Cuando el cumplió un millón de años de vida, murió y me dejó solo; aún así, yo seguí sus principios, hasta que ya no podía más y ataqué a ese monje. – A Eriol le dolía todo eso, él quería ser una persona normal.

- ¿Y por qué no vuelves a ser el de antes? – Dijo Sakura dándole una palmada en el hombro – No es tan malo, además tú tienes la ventaja de salir a la luz, así que diviértete como alguien de tu edad, haz amigos y ve a pasear por ahí. Si necesitas algo, puedes venir a visitarnos – Eriol se sorprendió a eso último

- Ah no, si necesita algo irá a verte a ti, no me metas en este asunto – Syaoran se había enojado porque sin querer había hablado en plural y él ya no quería saber más sobre ese caso.

Eriol se rió ante la pequeña pelea

- Gracias a ambos – Dijo para luego desaparecer de repente sin dejar rastro alguno

- Bueno, lo logramos, pudimos resolver esto sin lastimarnos – Dijo Sakura sonriente

- Dilo por ti, tú no peleaste contra él. Por su culpa me quedó adolorido el hombro, hace mucho que no utilizaba la espada – Dijo Syaoran mientras desaparecía su transformación y quedaba su uniforme

- ¿Quieres decir que ya sabías como usar la espada? Increíble – Ahora la castaña tenía estrellas en los ojos por la emoción y desapareciendo también su transformación

- No te sorprendas, me enseñaron también artes marciales cuando era niño, pero eso no te incumbe

- Ay ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacerme enojar? ¿no puedes quedarte callado mientras te doy cumplidos siquiera?

- Me voy a dormir, no quiero que tu voz chillona me quite el sueño – Syaoran iba caminando hacia los dormitorios dándole la espalda

- Con que me ignoras ¿eh? Pues seguiré hablando cuando te acuestes – Gritó Sakura enojada

- Tengo tapones para los oídos, así que olvídalo – Seguía caminando Syaoran mientras levantaba la mano

- Pues yo te los quitaré y…

Ambos siguieron discutiendo, pero ambos se durmieron rápidamente, estaban exhaustos por aquella batalla. Aunque después Syaoran despertó por algo que le inquietaba, ¿por qué la castaña se había comportado tan extraño cuando peleó contra el vampiro? Y Eriol la llamó sacerdotisa, ¿acaso su espíritu tomó por unos momentos el cuerpo de Sakura?. Se hacía muchas preguntas ante lo que pasó, pero el sueño lo venció y se resignó.

Al fin era sábado, último día en aquel campus para después dirigirse a casa. Eran las 9:50 de la mañana, en diez minutos acabaría su clase de deportes y después se dirigirían a su respectivo taller. Sakura eligió el de gimnasia ya que se le daba muy bien, mientras que Tomoyo tenía el de canto, en realidad que tenía una voz angelical.

Cuando terminaron la clase de deportes, Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigían a los vestidores para cambiarse y ducharse. En eso apareció la secretaria Miyu

- Ah que bueno que la encuentro señorita Kinomoto, la directora quiere verla ahora – Dijo amablemente aquella mujer

- Gracias, iré en seguida – Respondió Sakura sorprendida, ¿para qué la había llamado? – Bueno Tomoyo te dejo, en un momento regreso – Le dijo a su amiga empezando a correr

- De acuerdo, suerte – Le gritó Tomoyo animándola

Iba llegando a la dirección cuando se encontró con Syaoran

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Preguntó enojada Sakura

- También me mandó llamar la directora así que no empieces a creer que eres especial por pensar que sólo te llamaría a ti – Dijo sin más abriendo la puerta para entrar

Sakura se enojó por el comentario, pero prefirió reclamarle después. Ambos pasaron al despacho de Yuuko y ahí estaba, sentada detrás de su escritorio.

- Me alegro que vinieran, primero que nada, felicidades por solucionar el problema de ayer, pienso que deben estar cansados – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la directora

- No tiene idea – Comentó Syaoran mientras le mandaba una mirada molesta a Sakura

- ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada – Dijo Sakura espantada

- Exacto, no hiciste nada, por lo que todo lo tuve que hacer yo

- Bueno bueno, dejemos por un rato la discusión. Los mandé llamar porque quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante. Adelante – Llamó la directora mientras se abría la puerta y entraba alguien

- ¿Acaso es…? – Syaoran no podía creerlo, Sakura no pudo decir nada ante lo que pasaba

- Hola de nuevo mis queridos guardianes – Comentó con una voz amable Eriol. Traía puesto el uniforme de invierno, su pelo estaba bien peinado, traía unas gafas sencillas y sus ojos eran color azul marino, como su pelo. **(NOTA: Eriol se ve como en SCC pero un poco mas grande)**

- Lo encontré malherido ayer en la noche e hicimos un acuerdo. Su nombre aquí será Eriol Hiragizawa, cursará el mismo semestre que el joven Li y su procedencia será de Inglaterra, espero que lo ayuden en todo lo que se ofresca

- Directora con todo respeto, no creo que sea conveniente meter a un campus un vampiro ¿quién saciará su sed? – Syaoran se había enojado ante eso, era un plan realmente descuidado, podría atacar a los estudiantes del instituto.

- Yo me encargaré de brindarle su alimento, ya que tengo contactos no dormirá en un dormitorio; ya que además de que no hay más cuartos, él saldrá a cazar y a despejarse ya que es una criatura nocturna. Pero si alguien preguntara, estará en el cuarto 103 de la torre C, es una bodega pero los alumnos no lo saben. – Yuuko si que había pensado en todo, pero Syaoran no estaba del todo confiado

- Que bien, entonces bienvenido Eriol – Se lanzó Sakura a estrecharle la mano sorprendiendo al castaño – Sigue en pie lo que te dije así que no lo olvides – Estaba realmente feliz por tenerlo entre sus compañeros

- Muchas gracias Sakura, sino hubiera sido por ti no habría entrado aquí, has hecho que me sienta como una persona normal – Eriol también estaba contento, tanto que llamó a la castaña por su nombre y al parecer no le importó

- Hagan lo que quieran; pero yo no seré su niñero, él se cuidará solo y no andaré atrás de él – Al terminar de decir esto, el castaño salió rápidamente de la dirección.

- Bueno, sin más qué comunicar, creo que lo mejor será que regrese a la clase señorita Kinomoto, no quisiera que llegara tarde a su primera clase de gimnasia – Dijo Yuuko con una gran sonrisa

- Ah es cierto, tengo que irme – Empezó a correr Sakura hacia la salida pero se detuvo y volteó para ver a los otros dos presentes – Gracias por aceptar a Eriol en la escuela, yo seré la responsable de lo que pase – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes, no haré nada indebido – Dijo Eriol con gran aire de grandeza

La castaña continuó con su carrera y llegó a los vestidores para cambiarse, mientras que Syaoran se había dirigido al taller de Literatura, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de que hubiera un vampiro en el campus con toda la libertad del mundo.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización, espero que les haya gustado y como prometí no me tarde mucho en subir la continuación. Les diré q a partir del lunes 25 de julio estaré un poco ocupada ya q empezaré a trabajar, por lo q ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo estoy haciendo ahorita, pero eso no significa q los vaya a abandonar, siempre cuando he estado ocupada, en las noches escribo en un cuaderno lo q se me va ocurriendo del fic (es un cuaderno solo de fics jeje) y ya cuando considere q sea un capi lo paso a la compu y lo subo, así q será como antes, una actualización por mes :).**

**Hasta por andar escribe y escribe en ese cuaderno mis padres me preguntan q es y si les digo q son fanfics me regañan porq piensan q me distrae de los estudios y q es perdida de tiempo, así q lo tengo super escondido y solo escribo en el por las noches. Bueno basta de mi y contestaré el único review q fue de una persona sin cuenta, los demás ya los contesté.**

**chii hime chan.- **Jaja quien sabe si oculta algo, pero se sabrá poco a poco jeje, espero q te haya gustado la personalidad del vampiro, gracias por tu comentario


	10. Un pequeño descanso o asi parece

**El Cerezo y el Lobo**

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP

* * *

**AVISO: Como había dicho anteriormente, aquí cada semestre consta de un año y no 6 meses, pero olvidé aclarar que este fic está basado en la educación de Japón, que son sólo 3 grados de preparatoria equivalente a 3 años por lo que Syaoran está en el último grado y cuando termine, irá a la universidad. Aclaro para que no haya malos entendidos**

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_- Hagan lo que quieran; pero yo no seré su niñero, él se cuidará solo y no andaré atrás de él – Al terminar de decir esto, el castaño salió rápidamente de la dirección._

_- Bueno, sin más qué comunicar, creo que lo mejor será que regrese a la clase señorita Kinomoto, no quisiera que llegara tarde a su primera clase de gimnasia – Dijo Yuuko con una gran sonrisa_

_- Ah es cierto, tengo que irme – Empezó a correr Sakura hacia la salida pero se detuvo y volteó para ver a los otros dos presentes – Gracias por aceptar a Eriol en la escuela, yo seré la responsable de lo que pase – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_

_- No te preocupes, no haré nada indebido – Dijo Eriol con gran aire de grandeza_

_La castaña continuó con su carrera y llegó a los vestidores para cambiarse, mientras que Syaoran se había dirigido al taller de Literatura, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de que hubiera un vampiro en el campus con toda la libertad del mundo._

* * *

**UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO… O ASÍ PARECE**

Ese sábado ya había llegado a su fin, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraban a sus hogares por todo el fin de semana para estar con sus familias y estar presentes el lunes a primera hora. Sakura había terminado el taller de gimnasia y eran exactamente las dos de la tarde, suficiente tiempo tenia para darse un baño, arreglar unas cosas y llegar a tiempo para cenar con su padre y hermano.

Ya se había despedido de Tomoyo y ahora se dirigía al cuarto donde seguramente Syaoran también estaría alistando su maleta para retirarse ese fin de semana. Su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta se encontró con el castaño recostado en su cama boca arriba leyendo un libro

―¿Pero qué te pasa Li? ¿Acaso no irás a tu casa para descansar de la escuela? ― Preguntó bastante sorprendida Sakura mientras entraba al baño para recoger su cepillo de dientes

―Nunca voy a mi casa, siempre me quedo aquí, además de que le saco más provecho a mis estudios si me quedo― Respondió secamente Syaoran sin apartar la vista de su libro

―Tú si que eres raro, primero no quieres hablarme de tu familia y ahora dices que no quieres verla, ¿acaso es una rebeldía de tu parte?― Sakura al decir esto se acercó al castaño y le tentó la frente como para ver si tenia fiebre algo que desconcertó completamente a Syaoran

―¿Pero que crees que haces? Quita tu mano. Es un alivio que no te veré estos días, así podré por fin tener paz― Gritó Syaoran sentándose en su cama y encarando a la ojiverde.

Sakura sólo se limitó a alejarse, tomar unas cosas y echarlas a una pequeña valija y pararse en la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo algo:

―Disculpa por haberme preocupado por ti― Y sin decir más, Sakura salió de la habitación. Ya ni quiso ducharse como tenia en mente, lo haría mas cómodo en su casa y no con ese pesado de Li.

Syaoran se quedó pensativo en la recámara, ahora se sentía culpable por cómo le había respondido a la castaña y ella tenia razón, sólo se estaba preocupando. Ahora que lo pensaba, nadie le había preguntado sobre él o sobre su familia.

Poco a poco el dia fue llegando a su fin y por lo tanto la noche se hizo presente, el castaño no se había movido de su posición, estaba recostado boca arriba pensando aún en lo que había pasado esa tarde con Sakura, él no era mucho de lamentarse pero con esa chica muchas cosas eran diferentes y no podía entender el porqué.

En eso escuchó un pequeño sonido en la ventana, sin más hizo aparecer su espada y apuntó hacia quien estaba ahí parado.

―Espera espera, aun no es mi tiempo― Dijo Eriol algo asustado levantando las manos en son de paz

Syaoran algo molesto bajó la espada y volvió a recostarse

―Oye y ¿dónde está tu bella amiguita? Quería ver si podíamos ir a divertirnos por ahí― Dijo en un tono pícaro mientras terminaba de entrar por la ventana el viejo vampiro

―¿Bella? No se de quien me hablas― Syaoran se había molestado un poco con los elogios de Eriol hacia su compañera de cuarto

―Ya sabes, Sakura, la heredera de la sacerdotisa

―Se fue a su casa a pasar el fin de semana con su familia― Respondió sin mucho interés el castaño

―Aaaah que mala noticia, yo quería devolverle el favor que me hizo aquella noche y que gracias a ella tengo otra oportunidad

―Mira vampiro dejemos de una vez en claro algunas cosas, ella sólo es la guardiana de esta escuela, no andará jugando contigo por ahí ni mucho menos será la noviecita de nadie ¿entiendes? Ella tiene un deber con este instituto y debe de aclarar prioridades, así que alejate de ella que de todas formas es tan atolondrada que no te hará caso― Amenazó Syaoran apuntándole con su espada en un tono molesto

―Ahora entiendo algunas cosas… tú lo que quieres es quedarte con ella y que nadie interfiera ¿cierto? ― Eriol hablaba en un tono picarón guiñándole un ojo

―¿Qué? Yo no dije… es más ella… yo― Syaoran se puso muy nervioso ante el comentario del vampiro y no sabía que responder

―Lo sabía, tú la quieres pero como ella no te hace caso quieres hacer méritos

―Estás loco, yo nunca me fijaría en esa tonta― El castaño estaba mas que rojo y tuvo que darle la espalda al ojiazul para ocultar su rostro

―Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así de una dama Li, nunca― Eriol respondió bastante serio dejando a Syaoran sorprendido ―Pueda que ellas sean complicadas y nunca nos den el gusto pero ellas siguen siendo unas damas y merecen nuestro respeto a cualquier costo, y viendo tu mente en estos momentos parece que la ofendiste― El castaño no supo qué decir ante la seriedad y asertividad del vampiro

―Oye pero ¿Quién te dio permiso…?― Syaoran no termino porque fue interrumpido por Eriol

―Esta vez te lo perdonaré pero si me entero de que lastimas de nuevo a Sakura creeme que no tendré piedad contigo― Los ojos de Eriol comenzaban a ponerse amarillos, lo cual significaba que tenía hambre o que estaba verdaderamente furioso

**EN CASA DE LOS KINOMOTO**

Sakura estaba bastante feliz comiendo de la deliciosa comida de su padre mientras platicaba sus aventuras en la nueva escuela. Como siempre su hermano se la pasaba molestándola pero eso ya era rutina de la familia. Al terminar la cena, Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y poder dormir por primera vez tranquila; aunque un sentimiento de culpa empezaba a hacer acto de presencia… fue algo entrometida con Li y a pesar de eso ella se enojó con él, fue muy descortés de su parte pero no sabía como solucionarlo, de seguro el lunes lo solucionaría ahora lo importante era dormir.

Todos ya se encontraban dormidos y eran exactamente las 2:58 de la madrugada, reinaba la paz y el silencio, Sakura dormía como una roca, nada podría despertarla… o eso creía. Al ser las 3:00 en punto, las sombras del cuarto de Sakura empezaron a moverse y a cobrar vida, otras se unian y formaban un cuerpo. Hasta que uno se levanto y se acercó al oído de Sakura donde ella se encontraba dormida profundamente

―Será tu hora― Le susurró aquella sombra tenebrosa haciendo que Sakura despertara asustada pero al voltear no había nadie y todo estaba normal

Ya por tal miedo le fue difícil volver a conciliar el sueño, esperaba volver a ver o escuchar lo que sucedió hace rato pero no volvió.

Al dia siguiente Sakura despertó un poco adormilada por su falta de sueño y decidió no tomarle importancia. Su padre y su hermano volverían a la noche ya que habían salido por unas cosas. Sakura estaba un poco dudosa de si hablarle a Syaoran por lo que le sucedió en la noche pero luego pensó que quizás estaría enojado con ella por lo que había pasado el sábado, así que mejor decidió no llamar.

Por otra parte el castaño se encontraba en las mismas, quería llamarle a Sakura pero creía que ella estaría enojada por lo que le dijo, así que igual decidió no llamarla.

La tarde transcurrió bastante aburrida, ambos castaños no sabían que hacer en ese tiempo libre y se la pasaban pensando en lo mal que habían hecho aquel dia y que era necesario pedir una disculpa.

Sin querer fue anocheciendo y ambos no se llamaron entre ellos. Todos se fueron a dormir, Sakura estaba un poco asustada pero pensó que era solo su imaginación, además ahora si tenia que dormir bien ya que al dia siguiente tenia que estar temprano en el instituto para su primera clase.

Syaoran mientras tanto se encontraba en el dormitorio checando algunas cosas en su computadora, de repente apareció Eriol a lado suyo

―¿Aun no te has disculpado con ella?― Preguntó burlón el vampiro mientras miraba el monitor igual que el castaño

―Dejame en paz ¿quieres? ― Respondió enojado Syaoran sin prestarle atención

―No se porque te complicas la vida Li, es sólo cuestión de tomar el teléfono, llamarla y decirle que lo sientes. Asunto resuelto― Dijo alegremente Eriol mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

―¿Tú que sabes de esto? Ni siquiera eres humano como para entender ciertas cosas

―¿Con que eso crees? ¿Y que tal si me dirijo ahora a su habitación y hago que esta noche sea inolvidable para ella? ― Eriol empezó a provocarlo y lo cual hizo que Syaoran desenvainara su espada y se pusiera en posición para pelear

―Quiero ver si te atreves vampiro― Syaoran estaba más que enojado

Eran las 2:58 de la madrugada y empezó a suceder lo mismo que la noche anterior, Sakura se encontraba profundamente dormida, sólo que esta vez las sombras se empezaron a juntar desde antes de las 3 considerada como la hora del demonio. Ahora formaban la silueta de una mujer con el pelo largo totalmente levantado como si se tratase de una bruja

―Pelea que no te tengo miedo― Gritaba Syaoran mientras apuntaba hacia Eriol

Ambos estaban a punto de empezar una batalla cuando de repente Eriol se quedó estático y cerró los ojos

―¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo? ¿Acaso ya te dio miedo y no quieres pelear?― Se burló el castaño mientras se acercaba mas al vampiro

―Sakura esta en peligro― Anunció seriamente Eriol mientras abría los ojos y estos eran de color amarillo

―¿Qué dices?― El castaño se sorprendió ante el acto pero decidió creerle

―Siento que está rodeada de una inmensa cantidad de energía negativa, tenemos que ir o si no acabaran con ella― Eriol seguía igual de serio mientras miraba al castaño

―¿Pero como llegaremos a tiempo? Su casa queda hasta el centro de Tokyo

Eriol sólo se rio ante la pregunta de su acompañante que la ignoró mientras abría la ventana y sin más tomó a Syaoran del brazo y saltaron. El castaño gritó ya que creía que se estrellarían ante el piso pero de repente pudieron elevarse como si volaran

―¿Creiste que caeríamos cierto?― Eriol parecía bastante divertido ante el miedo del castaño― Sugiero que te vayas transformando ya que llegaremos en unos segundos y necesitas estar preparado antes de las 3

―¿Porqué antes de las 3?― Preguntó Syaoran mientras su vestimenta de guerrero aparecia y sustituía su pijama

―Porque a las 3 Sakura estará muerta― Exclamó sin piedad el ojiazul asustando aun mas a Syaoran

La silueta hecha de sombras ya estaba formada y casi encima de Sakura

―Será tu hora― Volvió a escuchar la castaña y al despertar vio a esa horrible silueta de mujer cerca de ella, estuvo a punto de gritar pero le tapó la boca ―En un minuto tendré mi poder para destruirte sacerdotisa― Habló la mujer esperando a que se cumpliera el minuto

Sakura trataba de forcejear pero le era imposible ya que poco a poco las sombras la empezaron a sujetar tanto de las piernas como de los brazos.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Lo sé chicos, tardé bastante en actualizar pero ya ven como esta esto de estudiar la universidad y trabajar pero sepan que nunca abandono mis fics y prometo siempre darles fics largos y con un buen final. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya los conteste todos por medio de la pagina!****  
**


End file.
